IMMAGINI DA UN MATRIMONIO
by anfimissi
Summary: Hermione si risveglia senza l'ultimo anno di ricordi. E non sa... Che ha un marito. E che questo si chiama Draco Lucius Malfoy...
1. Chapter 1

**IMMAGINI DA UN MATRIMONIO**

Come sarebbe svegliarsi e scoprire di non avere alcun ricordo dell'ultimo anno passato? Hermione Granger non riesce a capacitarsene. Tutto le sembra così irreale, così assurdo. Ma cosa ci può essere di peggio che venire a sapere di essere sposata, senza nemmeno ricordare il nome o il volto del proprio marito? Un'amnesia richiede calma e molta pazienza.  
Ma quando il marito in questione si chiama Draco Lucius Malfoy, le cose non sono mai semplici come si vorrebbe che fossero… 

**CAPITOLO 1 – IL RISVEGLIO**

Il fascio di luce accecante la indusse a richiudere repentinamente le palpebre contornate da lunghe ciglia scure. Il dolore alla testa non accennava a diminuire. Quel martellare costante, poco sopra la tempia sinistra, la stava facendo impazzire.  
Una voce gentile, che aveva già sentito più volte durante la notte, la spronò – "Coraggio, apra gli occhi"  
"La luce…è troppo forte" – bisbigliò a fatica Hermione Jane Granger, sentendo nuovamente la propria voce dopo giorni di silenzio.  
"E' normale. I suoi occhi hanno bisogno di tempo per abituarsi di nuovo alla luce, dopo giorni di buio costante. Provi a socchiuderli lentamente" – le consigliò, accarezzandole un braccio con tocco gentile, in segno di conforto.  
Hermione alzò impercettibilmente le palpebre, e di nuovo quella luce accecante abbagliò le sue iridi dorate. Facendo appello a tutte le sue forze tentò di resistere. A poco a poco, i suoi deboli occhi si abituarono. Figure indistinte e contorte cominciarono a delinearsi in maniera sempre più chiara.  
L'esplosione di colori si attenuò, e ogni tinta tornò al giusto posto. C'erano delle tende azzurre alle finestre – fu la prima cosa che la giovane donna notò.  
Un azzurro inusuale, con una punta di grigio. Il sole brillante in quella giornata di primavera inoltrata entrava prepotentemente nella stanza, rifrangendosi e riflettendosi sul vetro, illuminando il tessuto e rendendone i colori ancora più vividi, accesi.  
Familiari.  
Hermione scosse la testa, allontanando quello stupido pensiero. Il piccolo movimento della testa, la fece gemere per il dolore.  
"Piano" – la redarguì l'infermiera – "Faccia piano. E' stata a letto per settimane, avrà i muscoli indolenziti"  
"A letto? Settimane? Dove sono?" – chiese confusa la ragazza, cercando di fare mente locale, senza riuscirci, per via di quell'inspiegabile nebbia che avvolgeva la sua mente.  
"Si trova al San Mungo. Reparto di terapia intensiva. Ha avuto un incidente, è rimasta in coma per parecchio tempo" – proseguì la donna in piedi accanto a lei.  
Hermione la scrutò attentamente. Capelli biondi raccolti in una treccia, occhi verdi. Sulla trentina. Un camice bianco, una spruzzata di lentiggini sul naso e un'aria piacevolmente sbarazzina. Simpatica.  
"Dovrei conoscerla?" – sussurrò, ancora palesemente disorientata.  
"Temo di no" – sorrise. Un sorriso caldo, sincero. – "E' la prima volta che apre gli occhi, da quando è stata ricoverata"  
"Al San Mungo, ha detto?" – chiese Hermione, a caccia di ricordi in quel baratro senza fine che era al momento la sua memoria.  
"Esatto"  
"Io…sono una medimaga" – Gli occhi dorati leggermente spalancati, si sorprese per la sua stessa affermazione. Non era una domanda, ma un dato di fatto, saltato fuori da chissà dove. Lei era una medimaga.  
Vaghi ricordi riaffiorarono alla sua mente. Si, certo…Hogwarts, il settimo anno….gli esami, voti eccellenti, come sempre del resto…  
Dopo, ancora studi e molto impegno, per essere presa al San Mungo. E si, ce l'aveva fatta.  
Il sorriso contagioso di un bambino a cui mancava un dentino davanti, dopo che gli aveva curato e fasciato una ferita al braccio.  
Si, ora tutto tornava. Piano piano, la nebbia si stava diradando. Ogni cosa andava al suo posto.  
Hermione Jane Granger, la più brillante e giovane medimaga che il San Mungo avesse mai avuto.  
"Io non la conosco. Però lavoro qui" – obiettò l'ex Grifondoro – "Come è possibile?"  
"Sono stata assunta solo da tre settimane" – spiegò la bionda – "Quando sono arrivata lei era…beh, stava già poco bene"  
"Capisco" – Hermione assottigliò lo sguardo, cercando di mettere a fuoco il nome stampigliato sul tesserino che la giovane portava appuntato sulla divisa candida – "S. Canon" – lesse ad alta voce.  
"Parente di Colin?" – domandò incuriosita.  
"Si. Mio fratello ha studiato ad Hogwarts. Un Grifondoro. Come lo era lei, se non sbaglio" – rispose gentile, gli occhi che le brillavano di gioia e d'affetto mentre parlava del fratello minore.  
Hermione annuì – "La S per cosa sta?"  
"Susan"  
"E' un piacere, Susan" – ignorando il pulsare continuo e doloroso della tempia, abbozzò un sorriso – "Io sono Hermione"  
"La conosco di fama. Ho studiato a Beauxbatons, ma Colin mi parlava spesso del…aspetti, com'è che lo chiamava? Il magico trio? Si, esattamente. Lei, il grande Harry Potter e il famoso portiere dei Chudley Cannons, Ron Weasley"  
"Beh, famoso….ha appena iniziato" – obiettò Hermione, senza per questo voler sminuire le potenzialità del suo migliore amico.  
La donna in piedi davanti a lei parve non farci caso, presa come era dal suo discorso – "E poi, da quando sono stata assunta al San Mungo…beh, deve sapere che qui non si fa altro che parlare di lei. E' una specie di leggenda. Dicono che sia la più preparata, nel suo campo"  
La ragazza si sistemò le coperte che le arrivavano alla vita, impacciata – "G-grazie, io…non so cosa dire…sono davvero molto lusingata" – rispose, un leggero rossore le tingeva le guance.  
"Si figuri. E' la verità" – proseguì Susan allegramente – "E se non fosse stata già famosa per conto suo, avrei avuto modo di sentire comunque il suo nome, per via di suo marito…"  
La risata cristallina di Hermione si stemperò nella quiete della stanza – "Deve esserci uno sbaglio" – mormorò sorridente, cercando di placare l'ilarità – "Io non ho alcun marito"  
Sorprendentemente, Susan non rise a sua volta.  
Al contrario, si rabbuiò.  
"Signora….sta scherzando, vero? Voglio dire…lei ricorda suo marito, non è così?"  
Hermione tacque, lo scherzetto era stato divertente, d'accordo, ma ora cominciava a diventare noioso – "Per ricordami di avere un marito dovrei essere sposata, non crede?" - stette comunque al gioco, estraendo la mano sinistra da sotto le coperte e mostrandola all'infermiera.  
Un bagliore inaspettato attirò la sua attenzione.  
E lì, sull'anulare lungo e sottile di quella mano delicata, da sempre priva di qualsiasi genere di ornamento…una spettacolare fede d'oro lucente faceva bella mostra di sé.  
Hermione fissò il cerchietto scintillante basita, incapace di emettere alcun suono.  
Alzò la mano destra, tremante, appoggiandola sull'altra. Fece scorrere le dita le une sulle altre, meravigliandosi di percepire il contatto da entrambe le parti.  
Quella non era la sua mano. Era l'arto di qualcun altro. Senza dubbio.  
Perché LEI non era sposata. Non esisteva alcun marito. Nessuno.  
Chiuse un attimo gli occhi, prendendo un bel respiro.  
Quando li riaprì, abbassando nuovamente lo sguardo, inorridì.  
Perché il temuto anello era ancora lì, al suo posto.  
E questo poteva voler dire soltanto una cosa.  
Amnesia.

˜

No. Non poteva succedere. Non a lei.  
Ma i fatti parlavano chiaro. Non ricordava.  
O meglio, ricordava meno di quanto avrebbe dovuto.  
Guardò Susan negli occhi e capì che era arrivata alla sua stessa conclusione.  
"Ricorda come si chiama?" – fece apprensiva.  
Che domanda stupida..certo che ricordo come mi chiamo. Non sono mica deficiente!  
Calmati, Hermione – si disse mentalmente – Calmati! Sta solo facendo il suo lavoro. E tu lo sai bene.  
Aveva avuto a che fare con alcuni casi di amnesia. Questo lo ricordava. E ricordava bene le domande banali a cui aveva sottoposto i suoi pazienti. Ma questo era il protocollo.  
"Ricorda come si chiama?" – le ripeté Susan.  
"Hermione Jane Granger" – soffiò la ragazza, tentando di mostrarsi più tranquilla di quanto fosse in realtà.  
"Quanti anni ha?"  
"Ventidue. Ancora da compiere. Il 19 Settembre" – sospirò Hermione – "Sto andando bene?" – non riuscì a trattenersi dal domandare, una sottile nota di ironia nella voce. Non ce l'aveva con Susan, per carità – lei era davvero un angelo – ma quell'assurda situazione rischiava di farla impazzire.  
"Più o meno"  
"Come sarebbe a dire più o meno?" – si allarmò l'ex-Grifondoro.  
Susan abbasso lo sguardo sulla cartelletta che aveva appena recuperato dal cassetto del comodino – "Da questi documenti risulta che lei ha ventitré anni. Compiuti."  
"Che cosa?!?! Mi faccia vedere!" – e con scarsa gentilezza le strappò di mano il plico di fogli in questione. Lì esaminò con cura, fermandosi di tanto in tanto, per dare un attimo di tregua agli occhi stanchi.  
Si era abituata alla luce da pochi minuti, di certo mettersi a leggere era l'ultima cosa da fare.  
Ma non le importava. Doveva sapere.  
Passò a setaccio tutta la documentazione, mentre una smorfia le distorceva le labbra.  
Informazioni scarse, per nulla dettagliate.  
Era stata investita da un'auto nel mondo babbano. A Londra, per la precisione.  
Una tale Christine Keller l'aveva soccorsa, portandola di volata al San Mungo.  
Hermione fece mente locale. Christine Keller…Christine Keller…quel nome non le era nuovo…  
Ma si! Una Corvonero, di due anni più giovane di lei. Mezzosangue, come lei. E per di più, londinese. Alla prima occasione l'avrebbe ringraziata – si ripromise.  
Scorse velocemente il resto dei fogli, con sguardo critico, professionale.  
Forte trauma cranico. Un coma profondo, durato tre settimane. Deboli cenni di risveglio registrati il 7 aprile.  
"Che giorno è oggi?"  
"Il 12 aprile" – rispose prontamente Susan.  
Cinque giorni. Era sveglia da cinque giorni. Troppi.  
Non poteva essere un semplice stato confusionale. Non dopo così tanto tempo.  
Se si fosse trattato di un paziente qualsiasi, Hermione non avrebbe avuto alcun dubbio sulla diagnosi.  
Amnesia. Causata dal forte impatto e dal coma che era seguito.  
Nonostante questo, stentava ancora a crederci.  
Aveva ventitré anni, non ventidue.  
Un intero anno dissoltosi nel nulla. Semplicemente…sparito.  
E un marito. Senza un nome né un volto. O una voce.  
Un perfetto sconosciuto.

˜

Un lieve bussare fece sobbalzare le due donne.  
"Avanti" – mormorò Susan.  
Un uomo moro, non molto alto, sulla trentina, fece il suo ingresso. Indossava un lungo camice bianco, ma Hermione non vi fece caso.  
La mente occupata da pensieri ben più preoccupanti.  
E' lui? – si domandò, scrutando con attenzione quei piccoli ma simpatici occhi scuri, al di là degli occhiali dalle lenti spesse. Senza sapere che fare, abbozzò un timido sorriso.  
L'uomo ricambiò il sorriso, poi si rivolse a Susan.  
"Da quanto si è svegliata?"  
"Oh…circa venti minuti. Forse mezz'ora" – rispose l'infermiera.  
"La vista? Qualche ombra strana, figure doppie?"  
"No, no, la vista è a posto" – affermò Susan – "Ma vede…il problema è un altro"  
L'uomo, che aveva già raggiunto la porta soddisfatto, si voltò a quelle parole – "Che è successo?"  
"Lei…la signora…vede…pare che abbia perso la memoria. Le ho fatto qualche domanda, per cercare di capire…da quel che ho capito ha rimosso completamente gli ultimi dodici mesi" – sussurrò titubante.  
Il medimago la guardò sorpreso – "Amnesia?"  
Hermione annuì, rassegnata.  
"Questa non ci voleva!" – decretò l'uomo subito dopo – "Cosa ricorda degli ultimi mesi?"  
Susan s'intromise prima che Hermione potesse proferire parola – "No, non capisce. Lei non ricorda nulla" – spiegò seria, guardandolo negli occhi – "Non sa nemmeno di essere sposata"  
A quell'affermazione il medimago sbiancò, diventando pallido quanto il camice che portava.  
"Oh no" – fu tutto quello che riuscì a dire, spostando lo sguardo preoccupato dall'infermiera alla paziente – "Torno subito"  
E detto questo si catapultò di corsa fuori dalla stanza.  
Hermione aveva assistito silenziosa a quella conversazione. Sollevò le iridi ambrate verso la bionda – "E quello chi era?"  
"Patrick Davenport. Medimago di primo livello" – rispose Susan – "E, prima che me lo chieda…si, è normale che non lo riconosca. Come me, anche lui è arrivato al San Mungo da poco"  
Hermione si lasciò ricadere all'indietro, sul soffice cuscino di piume. Portò le mani alla fronte, chiudendo gli occhi e desiderando con tutta sé stessa che quell'incubo avesse fine.  
"Oddio… e io che ho creduto che fosse…." – non riuscì a terminare la frase.  
Susan la guardò interrogativamente per un istante, poi comprese. E sorrise.  
"Oh no, quello non è suo marito!" – affermò – "Non gli somiglia per niente, tra l'altro. Suo marito è alto, biondo, con gli occhi chiari. E se me lo consente, estremamente affascinante" – aggiunse con una punta di imbarazzo.  
Alto?  
Biondo? Occhi chiari?  
Affascinante?  
Nella mente della mora, ancora il buio più totale.  
Ma chi diavolo sono andata a sposare? – si domandò.  
Passò in rassegna tutti i suoi vecchi amici e conoscenti, alla ricerca di qualcuno che corrispondesse a quella descrizione. Niente. Nemmeno un possibile candidato.  
Che fosse uno sconosciuto incontrato da poco? Una sorta di colpo di fulmine?  
Non si era mai reputata una persona capace di lasciarsi trascinare dall'impulso del momento, a dire la verità. Di certo non fino ad arrivare all'altare.  
Ma visto come stavano le cose, tutto era possibile.  
Il suono della porta che veniva aperta la riscosse.  
Il medimago di poco prima rientrò a passo svelto.  
Hermione non fece in tempo ad aprire bocca, perché l'uomo la precedette.  
"Non si preoccupi, Signora Malfoy, le posso assicurare che è in buone mani" – tentò di rassicurarla, con un sorriso sulle labbra.  
Hermione lo guardò, ma non riuscì a vederlo.  
I lineamenti dell'uomo si erano fatti improvvisamente confusi, sfuocati.  
Non riuscì a sentire quasi nulla di quello che disse.  
Solo una parola.  
QUELLA parola.  
Malfoy.  
L'aveva chiamata Signora Malfoy.  
Alto, biondo, occhi chiari. Estremamente affascinante. Nella sua mente, ora, una sola immagine.  
Un volto maschile.  
Quello di Draco Lucius Malfoy.  
La stanza cominciò a vorticare pericolosamente intorno a lei. Non riuscì a scorgere il medimago, ne tanto meno Susan.  
E successe una cosa che non le era mai capitata.  
Per la prima volta in vita sua, Hermione Granger…svenne.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITOLO 2 – UN INCUBO CHIAMATO REALTA'**

Non voleva aprire gli occhi. Non ancora.

Perché sapeva che _lui_ era lì, nella stessa stanza.

L'aveva sentito entrare poco prima, e scambiare due parole con l'infermiera di turno. Una certa Milly…o Molly…o quel diavolo che era.

Una gatta morta – decretò subito dopo, visto il timbro improvvisamente sensuale ed allusivo della ragazza.

E poi, la sua voce. Più profonda di come la ricordava. Ma a parte questo, sempre la stessa.

Fredda e distaccata. Indifferente.

Ancora qualche parola, poi il rumore di una porta che veniva aperta e richiusa subito dopo. L'attimo successivo, lo scricchiolio di una sedia e l'inconfondibile suono della carta che veniva sfogliata.

Lui era ancora lì. Seduto a pochi metri da lei, intento a leggere il giornale.

L'ora delle visite stava per terminare – realizzò Hermione. Nel frattempo sarebbe rimasta immobile, coricata su un fianco, gli occhi chiusi e i muscoli distesi, fingendo di dormire tranquillamente. Non se la sentiva di affrontarlo, non ancora. Questo, lo sapeva, strideva con il suo carattere da perfetta ex-Grifondoro, ma non le importava un fico secco. Non si sentiva per niente pronta. E forse, non lo sarebbe mai stata.

Un po' per la situazione estremamente imbarazzante e un po' per il fatto che lui non era uno qualunque. Cosa avrebbe potuto dirgli? _Ciao Malferret, come mai mi ritrovo sposata con te?_ Era assurdo anche solo pensarlo…

Meglio tacere. Indubbiamente.

Col passare dei minuti si sentì sempre più confusa, intontita. L'analgesico che la gatta morta – come l'aveva ormai soprannominata – le aveva rifilato, iniziava a fare effetto.

Percepì distrattamente il rumore di un giornale che veniva chiuso e posato sul ripiano. Non vi fece caso, non più di tanto. Le tenebre incombevano nuovamente su di lei, e come sempre, non aveva via di scampo. Mezzo secondo più tardi, dormiva profondamente, la mente imprigionata in un sonno senza colori.

Draco Malfoy ripiegò annoiato la Gazzetta del Profeta e l'appoggiò con noncuranza sul tavolino. Aveva un sacco di cose da fare, e invece era lì, a perdere tempo inutilmente. Per cosa poi?

Lei, sempre lei. La sua condanna e la sua rovina.

Gettò un'occhiata alla giovane donna che riposava nel letto lì vicino. Ora dormiva per davvero.

Solo uno stupido non si sarebbe accorto che fino a un attimo prima stava fingendo. E tutto si poteva dire di lui, tranne che fosse stupido.

Era bellissima, questo bisognava riconoscerglielo. Lo era sempre stata.

Tanto bella, quanto bugiarda.

Un moto di rabbia gli irrigidì i lineamenti altrimenti perfetti. Gli succedeva sempre, quando indugiava su quel pensiero. E nell'ultimo mese non era passato giorno in cui non l'avesse fatto.

Hermione si mosse nel sonno, e la luce della luna rischiarò il livido violaceo che le deturpava la tempia. Si era salvata per puro miracolo, gli avevano detto i medimaghi.

Chiunque altro al suo posto avrebbe ringraziato il cielo, il cuore in gola per lo spavento e la pressione alle stelle per la preoccupazione. Ma questo non era il suo caso.

Il suo cuore, se ancora esisteva, era del tutto inaridito. Merito di sua moglie.

Ad Hogwarts l'avevano soprannominato il Principe di Serpeverde. Doveva ammettere che quel nome gli calzava a pennello: scaltro, infido, egoista e calcolatore. Esattamente come i suoi compagni. Ma a differenza di loro, intoccabile.

Perché nessuno, ma proprio nessuno, possedeva quella regale indifferenza che lo caratterizzava. Quella muraglia fredda e impassibile dietro alla quale si celava un cuore di ghiaccio che – a detta di tutti - nessuno mai sarebbe stato in grado di sciogliere.

E invece, ironia della sorte, era stato un fantasma a compiere il miracolo. Perché quella persona, che era riuscito ad amare, in realtà non era mai esistita.

Era stato un duro colpo. Aveva ormai smesso di negarlo, almeno a sé stesso.

Chiunque al suo posto si sarebbe sentito perduto, annientato da una verità che faceva più male di una lama affilata che trapassava il cuore da parte a parte. Chiunque, eccetto lui.

Perché Draco Lucius Malfoy, era passato oltre. Raramente inciampava, poiché quasi mai permetteva agli altri di arrivargli così vicino, ma quando ciò accadeva, si rialzava sempre.

E andava avanti. Animato da un insano desiderio di vendetta.

Uno sguardo di ghiaccio si posò sull'esile figura che riposava nel letto, ignara di ciò che l'attendeva.

_Comincia a pregare, Mezzosangue, perché quando avrò finito con te, saremo in due a non avere più un cuore…ti farò rimpiangere il giorno in cui hai osato prenderti gioco di me. E' una promessa…_

Cosa diavolo ci faceva ancora lì?

Questo fu il primo pensiero coerente che Hermione formulò non appena sveglia. Era notte fonda, l'orario delle visite finito da un pezzo. Eppure l'erede di casa Malfoy non si era mosso di un millimetro, ancora seduto su quella stramaledetta sedia, a due metri da lei.

Raggi azzurrini penetravano nella stanza, riflettendosi sulle pareti in un ingannevole gioco di luci ed ombre.

Lanciò un'occhiata sfuggente nella sua direzione, curiosa. Gli occhi chiusi, il respiro regolare. Si era appisolato.

Sfruttando quel breve attimo concessole, lo osservò attentamente. Le gambe distese, leggermente incrociate. Forse un poco più lunghe. Le spalle scolpite, la vita sottile e le mani estremamente curate. Quasi un'ossessione la sua, se ben ricordava. Teneva i gomiti appoggiati ai braccioli della sedia e la testa leggermente reclinata all'indietro. Alcune ciocche di capelli sottili gli ricadevano scompostamente sulla fronte. Alla luce della luna potevano sembrare bianchi, ma Hermione sapeva essere di un biondo chiarissimo. Un tratto tipico di tutti i Malfoy.

Era stato un bel ragazzo, inutile negarlo. Il numero esorbitante di ragazze che all'epoca si sarebbero tagliate un braccio pur di essere degnate di uno sguardo ne era la prova.

Ma ora, se possibile, era diventato ancora più bello. Con gli anni aveva acquisito un fascino decisamente più…maturo. E gli donava, eccome se gli donava!

"Visto abbastanza" – frecciò una voce insolente – "O vuoi farmi anche una radiografia?"

Hermione alzò di un poco lo sguardo e incontrò due occhi argentei, cristallini.

Presa alla sprovvista, si sforzò di ribattere qualcosa, mentre un rossore esagerato le imporporava le guance – "Io…non ti stavo esaminando" – buttò lì, volgendo lo sguardo altrove.

"Bugiarda"

Hermione tornò a puntare le iridi dorate su di lui, sorpresa dalla voce dura e piena di rancore con cui le aveva sputato in faccia quella parola. Nemmeno tanto offensiva, a dire il vero. Soprattutto considerato che ad Hogwarts le aveva spesso rivolto insulti ben peggiori.

"E se anche fosse?" – lo provocò. Era sempre stato così, tra loro. Un botta e risposta fatto di frecciatine, insulti e sfide.

"Non sarebbe la prima volta" – soffiò lui, tranquillo, recuperando il suo sangue freddo e celando l'irritazione dietro a una maschera del tutto inespressiva.

La risposta la spiazzò del tutto. Che diavolo voleva dire?

"Non capisco" – fece sincera, dimenticandosi per un attimo con chi stava parlando.

"Me ne sbatto che tu capisca o meno" – fu l'educata risposta del biondino.

Odioso come al solito. Semplicemente insopportabile, così come allora. Hermione sentì la rabbia ribollirgli nelle vene, e la tensione accumulata durante quella giornata a dir poco assurda, giungere al culmine.

"Fottiti, Malfoy!" – sibilò di rimando.

Lui non si scompose. Anzi, la sua risposta parve stupirlo. Il che era alquanto strano, visto che ad Hogwarts insulti del genere erano all'ordine del giorno, tra loro due.

Un piccolo e inconfondibile ghigno sarcastico si dipinse sulle labbra del ragazzo. Erano anni che non lo vedeva – o così almeno le sembrava – ma certe cose, si disse, non si scordavano mai. Il ghigno di Draco Malfoy era una di queste.

"Quanto tempo…"

"Quanto tempo cosa?"

"Sembra passato un secolo dall'ultima volta che mi hai chiamato così" – si lasciò sfuggire lui pensieroso, maledicendosi subito dopo per aver tirato in ballo un passato di cui preferiva non parlare.

"_Malfoy_?" – domandò stupita.

"Precisamente" – replicò lui, conciso. Aveva fretta di gettarsi quell'argomento alle spalle, ma si sforzò di non darlo a vedere. Sua moglie si sarebbe sicuramente impuntata su quella stramaledetta faccenda, se solo avesse intuito che a lui dava fastidio.

Sua moglie. Era incredibile come la considerasse ancora tale, dopo ciò che lei gli aveva fatto.

Ma del resto non vi era stato alcun divorzio, alcuna separazione. Nulla.

E per quel che lo riguardava, mai ci sarebbe stato. Non tanto perché la cosa non si confaceva a un membro della nobilissima famiglia Malfoy, ma perché prima doveva pagare, a lungo. Poi, una volta ridotta a pezzi, sfinita, con nessun ricordo alle spalle a cui sorreggersi e nessuna speranza futura a cui appigliarsi, allora e solo allora l'avrebbe lasciata andare. O forse no, neanche allora.

Nel frattempo Hermione rifletteva su tutt'altro. Nessun pensiero particolarmente profondo, nessun piano di atroce vendetta. Meditava su cose banali, forse assurde, quasi scontate. Ma non per una persona che aveva perso tutti i ricordi degli ultimi dodici mesi.

Una pergamena immacolata. Così definiva il suo ultimo anno di vita.

Primo indizio: era sposata. Con _lui_, anche se la cosa aveva ancora dell'incredibile.

Secondo indizio: Da tempo, mesi o forse anni, non lo chiamava per cognome. E allora come lo chiamava? Draco? Suonava strano, ma non si poteva dire che la cosa non avesse senso, dato che erano marito e moglie.

Terzo indizio: Come lo chiamava di solito era l'ultimo dei suoi problemi, visto che Draco la detestava. E la cosa era fin troppo palese.

Questa manciata di considerazioni rappresentava l'intero bagaglio di conoscenze della nuova vita di Hermione Jane Granger. In Malfoy.

"Ci si vede, Mezzosangue"- L'atono saluto del giovane la distolse dai suoi pensieri. Draco si era alzato in piedi, e si era con calma rimesso la giacca.

_Mezzosangue_. Non Hermione. Ma del resto, se l'era aspettato.

"Te ne vai?" – domandò perplessa. Non ce lo voleva lì, così come non aveva gradito la sua presenza prima. Ma il fatto che se ne andasse così su due piedi la stupiva un poco.

"Ho ben altro da fare" – soffiò lui – "Di tempo, qui, ne ho già perso fin troppo"

Sapeva che le avrebbe risposto qualcosa di simile. Eppure quelle parole la ferirono ugualmente. Strano, si disse, credeva di essere immune alle sue malignità ormai da anni.

"Nessuno ti ha chiesto di venire!" – saltò su la ragazza, alterata.

"Purtroppo si. Altrimenti me ne sarei ben guardato dal farlo…"- frecciò Draco di rimando – "Ma come tu ben sai, voi medimaghi avete il potere di rompere i coglioni alla gente per ogni minima stronzata"

Malfoy non vedeva di buon occhio i medimaghi, altra cosa su cui riflettere. Quello che bisognava capire era se non li sopportava in generale, o se li detestava perché lei lo era.

"Dubito che ti abbiano costretto con la forza, potevi benissimo restartene dov'eri" – fu la pungente obiezione della mora.

"Che vuoi che ti dica, la curiosità ha avuto la meglio" – ghignò lui.

"La curiosità?" – ripeté Hermione, senza capire.

"Mi avevano detto che con tutta probabilità non ti saresti mai più risvegliata. Volevo vedere di persona se effettivamente ero stato così poco fortunato…" – la gelò, il tono sarcastico e uno sguardo più denso del piombo negli occhi.

Lo guardò stranita per un attimo, incapace di credere di aver sentito bene. Certo, lui era Draco Malfoy, il Principe dalla battutina facile e mordente. Ma nemmeno lui sarebbe mai arrivato a tanto.

O forse si.

Perché il ribrezzo mal celato in quelle iridi color ghiaccio non lasciava spazio ad alcun dubbio.

"Sei un bastardo!" – gli urlò dietro, i pugni stretti a tal punto che le unghie quasi le penetravano nella carne.

Lui nemmeno si voltò a guardarla, sparendo oltre la porta.

In effetti aveva mentito – si ritrovò a pensare Draco un minuto dopo, mentre avanzava lungo il corridoio – La fortuna gli aveva decisamente sorriso, perché, ora che si era svegliata, avrebbe potuto perpetuare la sua tanto agoniata vendetta.

Nel suo letto, Hermione si sforzava di trattenere lacrime di rabbia mista ad amarezza. Il suo mondo, quello vecchio, era svanito, e quello nuovo le era appena crollato addosso in mille pezzi. Chiuse gli occhi arrossati, pregando che Morfeo l'accogliesse alla svelta tra le sue braccia. Spalancando le porte ai sogni più meravigliosi e a quelli più terrificanti. Perché tanto nulla – ma proprio nulla – sarebbe potuto essere peggiore di quell'incubo che si chiamava realtà.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITOLO 3 - CASA DOLCE CASA**

Il pallido sole primaverile era già alto nel cielo quando Hermione si svegliò, la mattina del 13 aprile, stiracchiandosi pigramente tra le lenzuola aggrovigliate. Aprì gli occhi e, come il giorno precedente, la prima cosa che mise a fuoco furono le lunghe tende appese alla finestra.

Di una tonalità strana, quasi familiare.

Stavolta non si sorprese di questo pensiero. Le tende della sua stanza avevano quasi lo stesso colore degli occhi di Draco Malfoy.

Non uguale, quello era impossibile. Ma ci andavano molto vicino.

Le labbra della ragazza si curvarono in una smorfia, infastidita dal fatto che il biondino si fosse insinuato nel suo primo pensiero mattutino. Che bell'inizio di giornata! – mugugnò tra sé e sé.

Susan entrò poco dopo, sorridente e allegra come sempre. Tra le sue mani un vassoio stracolmo.

"Buongiorno signora Malfoy" – la salutò – "Le ho portato la colazione. E prima che mi dica che non la vuole, sappia che non uscirò di qui finché non avrà terminato anche l'ultimo boccone" – si affrettò ad aggiungere, vedendo l'espressione per nulla entusiasta della ragazza.

"Hermione" – la corresse l'ex-Grifondoro, mentre afferrava svogliatamente un croissant con confettura di zucca – "Preferirei che mi chiamasse Hermione" – ribadì seria.

"D'accordo"

"Posso chiamarla Susan?" – domandò l'istante dopo con un sorriso, temendo di essere stata troppo rude.

"Certamente!" – esclamò la bionda, ricambiando il sorriso.

Hermione avrebbe anche voluto proporle di darle del tu, ma sapeva bene quanto il direttivo del San Mungo fosse rigido sulla formalità nel rapporto medimago-paziente. Ciò nonostante era conscia del fatto che non avrebbe retto ancora molto se avessero continuato a chiamarla col nome di quello stramaledetto bastardo.

Quello stesso essere che solo la sera prima si era dichiarato dispiaciuto che lei non fosse passata a miglior vita. Bastardo! – ripeté mentalmente, mescolando il caffè con forza tale che per poco la tazzina non s'incrinò.

Aveva tuttavia bisogno di risposte – considerò. Non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa fosse successo – o non successo – in quegli ultimi dodici mesi. Ma sarebbe morta nell'ignoranza, piuttosto che chiedere a lui.

Tanto non le avrebbe comunque risposto.

Spostò le iridi dorate verso Susan, e la piccola targhetta che riluceva alla luce artificiale della stanza la illuminò. In tutti i sensi.

S.Canon. Era la sorella di Colin, no? Avrebbe sicuramente saputo dirle qualcosa di Ron, Harry e tutti gli altri. E da ciò che le aveva detto il giorno prima, sembrava conoscesse anche Malfoy, di fama.

Non che ci tenesse particolarmente a sapere della vita di Draco Malfoy. Ma purtroppo era necessario, se voleva capire come diavolo aveva fatto a ficcarsi in quella situazione.

"Susan?"

"Si?"

"Ecco… io mi chiedevo se potevo farle alcune domande. Sa, è tutto nuovo per me. Tutto così strano…" – tentò di spiegare.

La bionda annuì comprensiva.

"Voglio dire…da quando mi sono svegliata non faccio altro che chiedermi dei miei amici, cosa fanno, dove sono…per non parlare del mio matrimonio. Di quello non ho davvero alcun ricordo…."

Susan la guardò un poco perplessa – "Ieri sera non ero di turno, ma avrei giurato di aver sentito dire che suo marito è venuto a trovarla…"

Osservazione sensata – si ritrovò a pensare Hermione. Suo marito era andato a trovarla e non le aveva raccontato niente? Si certo, chi ci avrebbe creduto?

Ah no, una cosa l'aveva detta. Peccato che non sei morta.

Le parole non erano state esattamente quelle, ma il senso indubbiamente si.

"Si, ma vede…io stavo dormendo" – s'inventò di sana pianta – "Ero davvero molto stanca e sono letteralmente crollata. E Malf…ehm, Draco…beh, suppongo non abbia voluto svegliarmi" – incrociò le dita della mano che teneva affondata sotto le coperte, sperando di essere risultata convincente.

"Capisco" – rispose Susan – "Vediamo…da che parte posso iniziare?" – aggiunse pensosa, come se stesse riflettendo tra sé e sé.

"Harry e Ron sono ancora degli Auror, vero?" – domandò impaziente Hermione. Di domande ne aveva un'infinità, se era per quello. Avrebbe potuto far notte nel tentativo di colmare la sua curiosità.

No, non curiosità. Bisogno.

"Si, mi risulta di si. Per quanto siano un po' spariti di recente"

"Spariti?"

"Già. Dopo che Harry Potter ha ucciso Lei-Sa-Chi, pare che il Ministero abbia deciso di costituire una nuova squadra di Auror, composta da persone fidatissime che si occupano dei casi più rognosi e ingarbugliati. Harry Potter è spesso via, in missione. Non lo si vede molto, in giro. E con lui anche il suo amico, Ron Weasley" – spiegò la bionda, notando lo stupore dipingersi sul volto della ragazza seduta sul letto.

"Voldemort è morto?" – Hermione quasi non credeva alle proprie orecchie.

"Già. Otto mesi fa"

"La guerra è finita…" – sussurrò incredula. La voce le tremava al pensiero che quegli anni di buio, paura, attacchi e uccisioni fossero finalmente un lontano ricordo. Sorrise inevitabilmente a quest'ultima parola.

"Questa si che è una bella notizia!" – esclamò felice, mentre un senso di infinito sollievo la pervadeva. Ed era vero. La prima bella notizia da quando si era risvegliata.

Suzanne si rabbuiò un poco – "Non proprio" – sospirò triste – "Da quando il Signore Oscuro è stato sconfitto, la situazione è precipitata del tutto"

Hermione corrugò la fronte, un'occhiata interrogativa.

"Molti Mangiamorte sono stati catturati, processati e quindi spediti ad Azkaban. Purtroppo la maggior parte è riuscita a fuggire, radunandosi in piccoli gruppi separati. In lotta non solo con il Ministero, ma anche tra di loro. Come bande rivali. Pronte a scannarsi per ottenere la superiorità sulle altre ed eleggere il proprio capo a nuovo Signore Oscuro" – si fermò un attimo prima di proseguire – "Tutto questo ha avuto pesanti ripercussioni anche sul Ministero. Sembrerà assurdo, ma era più facile dare loro la caccia quando erano uniti, quando rispondevano tutti ad un unico superiore. Ora invece la cosa è più complicata: tracce e indizi che si intersecano e si sovrappongono gli uni sugli altri, senza spesso essere minimamente collegati. Da qui, la decisione di formare una nuova squadra. Autonoma, preparata, segreta. Pronta ad agire nel buio e nel silenzio, per riuscire anche dove i normali mezzi di cui si è avvalso il Ministero in questi anni si sono rivelati inutili"

Hermione ascoltava attentamente, registrando ogni singola parola. Conosceva Harry e conosceva Ron. Erano indubbiamente tra gli Auror più qualificati per un lavoro del genere. Solo una cosa la lasciava perplessa.

"Ha detto segreta" – rifletté ad alta voce – "Ma….se è davvero tale, come fa lei a conoscerne tutti i particolari?"

"Giusta osservazione. Me l'avevano detto, che era una piuttosto sveglia" – asserì la bionda divertita – "Comunque, per rispondere alla sua domanda…è presto detto. Colin"

"Colin?" – le fece il verso Hermione, continuando a non capire – "Da quel che ricordo, è diventato il fotografo di punta della Gazzetta del Profeta"

"Lo era" – spiegò Suzanne – "Ma un fotografo nella squadra si è rivelato decisamente utile per fornire prove schiaccianti, che potessero inchiodare gli imputati senza che riuscissero a sfuggire alla giustizia, sfruttando qualche remoto cavillo burocratico"

"Colin è diventato un Auror?" – chiese Hermione sbalordita.

"Già" – confermò tranquilla Suzanne – "Anche se lui preferisce definirsi un fotografo a servizio della giustizia" – terminò ridacchiando.

"E io invece? Sa qualcosa riguardo a me?" – cambiò discorso Hermione, conscia che la ragazza non avrebbe potuto trattenersi ancora al lungo.

"Lei…beh, che è una medimaga l'ha detto lei stessa. Io posso solo aggiungere che è considerata la migliore, qui al San Mungo. E che per questo motivo da qualche mese è stata messa a capo di tutto il reparto. In un certo senso, è un paradosso averla qui come paziente" – rispose, leggermente imbarazzata.

Aveva avuto la tanto agoniata promozione. Hermione stentava a crederci. Da mesi e mesi inseguiva quella posizione! Ce l'aveva fatta. Quanto l'aveva desiderato!

Una sottile nota di tristezza offuscò quell'improvvisa gioia. Si era spesso immaginata la scena, fin nei minimi dettagli, fantasticando ad occhi aperti.

Una giornata memorabile, ne era stata certa.

Una giornata che invece si era rivelata non avere forme, e colori, e luci, e suoni. Niente.

Sospirò rassegnata, e si preparò ad affrontare l'ultimo argomento, quello più spinoso di tutti.

"Ieri ha detto che anche se non avesse sentito parlare direttamente di me, avrebbe capito chi ero per via di mio marito" – esordì, incapace di celare una nota di sarcasmo sull'ultima parola – "Che intendeva dire?"

"Il Signor Malfoy è un famoso alchimista" – rivelò la biondina – "Il migliore della Gran Bretagna, a detta di molti suoi colleghi"

"Oh" – fu tutto quello che riuscì a dire Hermione.

Alchimista. In effetti ricordava come avesse faticato per essere la prima della classe anche in Pozioni. Malfoy prendeva spesso voti belli quanto i suoi. Aveva sempre pensato che fosse così perché era il pupillo di Piton, ma a quanto pare si era sbagliata.

Strano – si disse – il Principino viziato che si dedica a qualcosa di utile, invece di vivere di rendita come il resto della sua famiglia. Chi l'avrebbe mai detto?

"Per quanto riguarda invece il suo matrimonio" – stava dicendo intanto Suzanne – "Purtroppo non c'è molto che io possa dirle. Ricordo soltanto che è avvenuto a settembre. Verso la fine,mi pare. La Gazzetta del Profeta ne ha fatto un gran parlare"

Fine settembre. Era sposata da poco meno di sette mesi.

Voldemort era già morto quando lei era diventata la signora Malfoy.

"Un evento sensazionale, davvero. Quasi quanto la fuga di Lucius Malfoy" – continuò la bionda, prima di accorgersi di aver toccato un argomento piuttosto delicato. Ma ormai era troppo tardi. Hermione la stava già fissando con una muta domanda nelle iridi ambrate.

"Hanno sempre sospettato di lui, ma quando un annetto fa il Ministero è riuscito a ottenere le prove della sua colpevolezza, si è dato alla fuga. Volatilizzato nel nulla" – concluse enfatizzando le ultime parole con un gesto della mano.

Lucius Malfoy era un Mangiamorte. In fondo l'aveva capito da anni, ma scoprire che non vi era più alcun dubbio al riguardo le ghiacciava il sangue nelle vene.

E Malferret lo era?

Non poteva escluderlo, vero, ma un semplice fatto la induceva a ritenere che fosse assolutamente impossibile.

Lei non avrebbe mai sposato un Mangiamorte. Mai. Nemmeno sotto imperius!

Suzanne gettò un'occhiata all'orologio - "Ora devo andare. Lei stia tranquilla e cerchi di riposare un poco" – si raccomandò. Hermione annuì distrattamente.

"Coraggio, non si demoralizzi. Mi è stato riferito che se gli ultimi esami risulteranno soddisfacenti, nel pomeriggio verrà dimessa" – proseguì la ragazza, ignara della bomba che aveva appena sganciato – "Immagino che non veda l'ora di tornare a casa" – la voce piacevolmente gentile, tipica di chi pensa di aver appena dato una lieta notizia.

"Casa?" – ripeté interdetta.

"Si. Malfoy Manor" – E detto questo la salutò, sempre con il sorriso sulle labbra.

Hermione inorridì al solo pensiero.

Casa sua era un'altra. Una graziosa villetta a due piani in un quartiere piuttosto tranquillo di Londra. La porta rosso scuro così come le persiane, il giardino ben curato. Con un'altalena per bambini in un angolo.

Ci si era seduta spesso, da bambina. Ore e ore passate a dondolarsi leggermente, un immenso libro aperto sulle ginocchia. D'estate, d'inverno, con la pioggia, sotto il sole.

Quando ancora non sapeva che esistesse Hogwarts. Quando la magia era solo nelle fiabe che sua madre le raccontava la sera, prima che si addormentasse.

Da tre anni era tornata ad abitare in quella villetta. Dopo che i suoi genitori erano morti durante un attacco, uccisi senza pietà da un gruppo di Mangiamorte.

Tentò di scacciare il ricordo di quella straziante giornata, ma questo filtrò ugualmente. Nemmeno un briciolo di compassione per il suo cuore martoriato. Rimpianti e sogni infranti che rotolavano giù, sulla sua guancia, in una calda lacrima.

Sorrise amaramente. L'unica cosa che voleva veramente dimenticare era più che mai vivida nella sua mente.

Il pavimento era lustro, quasi riflettente. Non un granello di polvere, non una briciola. Impeccabile.

Così come le tovaglie di lino drappeggiate sui tavolini di legno intarsiato. Immacolate e lisce, senza la minima piega. Tutto in quell'enorme sala sembrava perfetto. Curato in maniera quasi ossessiva.

Non ci si poteva aspettare altro dal bar più antico e lussuoso della città.

Una donna estremamente attraente, i capelli castani raccolti sulla nuca in un'elaborata acconciatura, fece il suo ingresso seguita da una scia di pregiato profumo francese. Il ticchettio dei tacchi vertiginosi si mescolò ai piccoli passi affrettati del cagnolino che portava a guinzaglio. Piegò le labbra perfettamente disegnate dal rossetto, mentre un cameriere le faceva strada verso l'ultimo tavolino rimasto libero.

Come tutti i giorni, il bar londinese era decisamente affollato. Tre persone sedevano in un angolo tranquillo. Apparentemente, tre comunissimi babbani.

Due giovani uomini, una conversazione stringata, frasi brevi intercalate a lunghi silenzi. E un bambino.

Di dieci anni. Forse undici.

Lancelot Rudiger Deveraux.

Un bambino tutt'altro che comune. Non solo per via del nome che portava o per l'insolito colore dei suoi occhi vivaci. Due iridi violette, che in età adulta avrebbero fatto strage di cuori femminili.

Si stava guardando attorno, annoiato.

Osservò pigramente il barista servire i caffè sul bancone. Dita agili e sicure, di chi faceva quel lavoro da una vita. Una coppia di anziani che usciva dal bar dopo aver saldato il conto.

Di nuovo il rumore di una porta che si apriva, ma stavolta il suono che ne seguì fu molto diverso. Non il tipico tintinnio metallico, palesemente artificiale. Ma uno più armonioso, sorprendentemente piacevole.

Alzò gli occhi d'ametista, scrutando affascinato l'antico campanello di ottone appeso in cima alla porta. L'odore del tabacco giunse improvviso alle sue narici.

L'intera sala era pervasa da una densa nuvola di fumo che risaliva lento lungo le pareti, distorcendo il motivo floreale della carta da parati. Sul tavolo accanto, i resti di quella che doveva essere stata una colazione. Una tazzina di porcellana in coordinato con il piattino sottostante e la teiera dai bordi dorati. Accanto, un vassoietto cosparso di briciole, probabilmente tutto ciò che rimaneva di un croissant.

Il ragazzino riportò l'attenzione sull'uomo appena entrato. Il cappotto lungo, dal taglio strano. Nero, quanto l'imponente cappello a cilindro che portava sulla testa. Nero, quanto il bastone lucido ed elegante che precedeva ogni suo passo.

Lo sconosciuto si volse nella sua direzione, trapassandolo con lo sguardo. Poi sorrise, o così sembrò. Difficile intravedere le labbra, sepolte sotto una cospicua barba immacolata e sormontate da due baffi lunghi, che si protendevano verso le guance terminando in un ricciolo curioso.

Seguì lo sguardo dell'uomo, girandosi un poco per poter vedere dietro le sue spalle. A pochi passi da lui, una donna sedeva composta. Il lungo abito di un azzurro vivace, pieno di fronzoli e arricciature, faceva risaltare gli occhi color acquamarina. Registrò il colletto dell'abito sorprendentemente alto, stretto in maniera quasi soffocante, la vita sottile, l'ampia gonna che scendeva morbida fino a sfiorare i tasselli di legno del pavimento, tirati a lucido come uno specchio.

Sorrise amichevolmente all'uomo appena entrato, una piccola mano coperta da un guanto di pizzo bianco leggermente alzata, in segno di saluto.

"Lance, che stai fissando?" – la voce familiare di suo cugino lo fece voltare di scatto. Guardò il giovane dagli occhi blu cobalto e i capelli scuri come l'ala di un corvo. Identici ai suoi.

"Niente"

"Sicuro, piccola peste?" – Ora era stato il biondo seduto alla sua destra a parlare.

Risentito per quel nomignolo, rivolse un sorriso affabile al giovane - Ma certo, zio" – rispose soave.

Due occhi argentei lampeggiarono minacciosamente.

"Non ricominciate" – insorse il moro, esasperato.

"Sta calmo, Blaise, se ti agiti così un giorno o l'altro ti prenderà un infarto" – replicò divertito il biondo, un ghigno che gli distorceva le labbra sottili.

"Non male" – rincarò il ragazzino – "Così erediterei anche l'intero patrimonio della famiglia Zabini"

"Anche?" – soffiò acido il cugino – "Mi risulta che al momento tutti i tuoi fondi siano nelle mani del tuo tutore, caro mio. Sai, potrei sempre decidere di sperperare un po' dell'immensa fortuna dei Deveraux"

"Non ne saresti capace"

"Mi stai forse mettendo alla prova?"

"No, sto solo dicendo che non è da te buttare soldi al vento" – ragionò, prima di tornare a guardare il biondino – "Quello è più lo stile Malfoy" – concluse angelico, guadagnandosi l'ennesima occhiata tagliente della giornata.

Blaise scoppiò a ridere – "In effetti hai ragione"

"Ti ci metti anche tu adesso?"

"Oh via, Draco, vuoi forse negare di esserti fatto compare una scopa nuova all'inizio di ogni stagione di Quidditch? O forse devo ricordarti le innumerevoli paia di scarpe mai usate che occupavano anche la mia metà dell'armadio? Per non parlare degli abiti che tua madre sfoggiava ad ogni ricevimento. Quelli si che costavano un occhio della testa. Soldi sprecati, per un pezzo di stoffa messo una sola volta" – elencò tranquillo Zabini – "Fortuna che poi hai sposato una donna saggia e assennata come Hermione…"

Si accorse con orrore di ciò che stava dicendo. Provò a mordersi la lingua ma era ormai troppo tardi. Le parole che aleggiavano sulle sue labbra erano già scivolate fuori, senza freni.

Un lampo sinistro attraverso gli occhi improvvisamente gelidi di Draco Malfoy.

"Scusa" – disse subito dopo.

I lineamenti dell'ex cercatore Serpeverde continuavano a restare tesi, irrigiti. Un silenzio innaturale scese su di loro, interrotto solo dal mormorio della gente seduta ai tavoli, il rumore delle tazzine di porcellana a contatto con piatti e cucchiaini, e il suono secco del piede di Lance, che picchiettava costantemente sul pavimento.

Dopo quella che parve un'eternità, Draco diede finalmente aprì bocca.

"Torna oggi" – disse conciso.

Blaise lo guardò sorpreso – "Oggi? Così presto?"

Il biondo annuì, portandosi una sigaretta alle labbra, fregandosene altamente del divieto di fumo evidenziato a lettere cubitali sul cartello affisso alla parete.

"Cosa pensi di fare?"

"Cosa cazzo vuoi che faccia? Ufficialmente è ancora mia moglie. Non posso mica sbatterla fuori casa" – sibilò torvo. Ma la sua risposta non era del tutto esatta – dovette ammettere tra sé e sé. Uno come lui non si sarebbe fatto molti problemi a metterla alla porta. E questo Blaise lo sapeva, glielo poteva leggere negli occhi. Ma la verità era che lui non voleva lasciarla andare. Non l'avrebbe passata liscia – si ripromise per l'ennesima volta nell'arco dell'ultimo mese.

"Forse potresti tentare di risolvere la situaz…"

Blaise non fece in tempo a concludere la frase.

"Non c'è proprio niente da risolvere" – affermò il biondo deciso, digrignando i denti tanto da tagliare quasi la sigaretta – "Niente"

C'è solo una vendetta, in sospeso tra me e lei. Solo quella.

Ma questo preferì non dirlo.

Blaise era uno dei pochi a sapere che Hermione lo aveva lasciato. Solo lui, e Ian, un loro amico.

Nessun altro. O quasi.

Ah già, c'era anche Lance. Quella piccola peste aveva due Orecchie Oblunghe al posto di quelle di un essere umano.

Ma non sapevano tutto, ed era meglio così. Solo che se n'era andata, una sera come un'altra. Senza una parola.

Lasciando dietro di sé solo un misero biglietto. Due righe stringate, nessuna spiegazione.

O meglio, nessuna reale spiegazione. Perché lui aveva presto scoperto tutto. E la portata di quella rivelazione lo aveva quasi annientato.

Ma quella, era una questione tra lui e la Mezzosangue.

Alzò la mano, richiamando il cameriere. Chiese il conto e pagò, lasciando una generosa mancia sul tavolo.

I tre si avviarono verso l'uscita, ma giunto sulla soglia, un curioso quadro appeso al muro immacolato catturò l'attenzione del ragazzino.

Una foto circondata da una cornice anticata. Un'immagine in bianco e nero, datata. L'angolo in basso a sinistra leggermente logorato. Ritraeva l'interno del bar, come era una volta. Tre piccoli particolari saltarono all'occhio del giovane Deveraux: il piccolo campanello agganciato in cima alla porta, la carta da parati con quegli orribili fiorellini stilizzati e lo strambo abbigliamento di un uomo seduto al tavolo. Teneva tra le labbra un sigaro. Il fumo si levava denso e bianco, creando curiosi giochi di forme che si dissolvevano poco sopra il cappello a cilindro.

"Lance, ti muovi?" – protestò la voce spazientita di Blaise Zabini.

"Arrivo!" – Distolse lo sguardo e si affrettò a raggiungere i due uomini fuori dal locale.

Nell'estremità inferiore della fotografia, celata dalla spessa cornice, vi era una scritta a mano ormai sbiadita.

Una data.

16 Marzo 1897.

I vestiti ripiegati con cura all'interno delle due voluminose valigie, i documenti per le dimissioni già firmati. Un ultimo saluto a Susan e al resto del personale. Tutto era pronto.

Tutto…tranne lei.

Ovviamente Malfoy non si era degnato di andarla a prendere di persona, limitandosi a mandarle una carrozza. Meglio così – si disse Hermione.

Gli esami a cui era stata sottoposta quella mattina avevano avuto esito positivo. L'unico problema era non potersi smaterializzare. Era troppo debole, le avevano detto i medimaghi. E lei sapeva che avevano pienamente ragione. Ma la cosa si sarebbe risolta nel giro di qualche giorno.

Tutt'altro discorso quello della sua memoria. Sarebbe potuta tornare all'improvviso, il giorno seguente. O dopo un mese, o un anno.

O mai.

L'ultima ipotesi le mozzò il fiato in gola. Non poteva accettare l'idea che non sarebbe mai più tornata in possesso dei suoi ricordi.

La carrozza arrivò con impeccabile puntualità alle quindici esatte. Un cenno di saluto allo sconosciuto seduto a cassetta, che scese repentinamente, prodigandosi in un ossequioso inchino.

"Signora Malfoy" – Aprì lo sportello scuro, invitandola ad accomodarsi.

Il simbolo dei Malfoy che spiccava argenteo sul legno nero laccato.

Si sedette distrattamente, appoggiandosi stancamente allo schienale rivestito di velluto. Non fece caso al panorama che scorreva al di fuori del finestrino. Al contrario, accostò le tende spesse. Chiuse gli occhi, cercando di rilassarsi. Di estraniarsi da quella situazione tanto assurda e inconcepibile.

Forse si addormentò, o forse semplicemente il viaggio non fu lungo quanto aveva immaginato.

Perché ad un certo punto la carrozza di fermò, facendole capire che erano giunti a destinazione.

Casa dolce casa – pensò con ironia, mentre si preparava ad affrontare un luogo a lei sicuramente ostile. Ed il suo proprietario, che lo era ancora di più.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITOLO 4 – TRE CRISTALLI, UN DONO E UNA CONDANNA

"Passami quella boccetta. No, non quella. L'altra"

Il giovane dagli occhi nocciola e i capelli castano scuro, afferrò la piccola ampolla piena di liquido ambrato dalla mensola, porgendola al biondino che trafficava davanti al suo disastrato piano di lavoro.

"A che ti serve?"

"Veritaserum" – rispose l'altro, continuando ad armeggiare tra beute di vetro temprato, cilindri graduati e altri aggeggi non ben identificati.

"Devi far cantare qualcuno?" – domandò divertito.

"Hn" – Draco dosò il nuovo ingrediente con una precisione da fare invidia ad un orologio svizzero – "Dubito che Potty e Weasley riusciranno a mettere le mani su Cranston, ma se per miracolo dovessero farcela, temo che questo sia l'unico modo per sapere dove diavolo tiene quel maledetto cristallo"

"Prima di sera farò un salto con Colin al Ministero. Ha alcune foto da depositare e io qualche scartoffia da firmare" – lo informò, afferrando un quotidiano spiegazzato.

"Per quel che mi frega potete pure andare al diavolo. L'importante è che mi levi quel dannato fotografo da strapazzo dai coglioni. O un giorno o l'altro finirò per usarlo come cavia" – frecciò Malfoy, svuotando una fiala nel calderone e picchettandola poi con l'indice, per far scendere anche le ultime gocce. Da quando – pochi mesi prima - casa sua era diventata la il quartier generale segreto della nuova squadra di Auror, la sua già scarsa pazienza si era ridotta ai minimi termini. Sua madre era inorridita al solo pensiero di quell'andirivieni di ex-Grifondoro proprio lì, a Malfoy Manor.

"Che brutta fine. Passare intere giornate chiuso qua dentro con te, intendo." – commentò l'altro, ignorando tranquillamente l'occhiata tagliente che seguì a quelle parole.

"Dacci un taglio, Ian" – sibilò il biondino – "Non è giornata"

"Pare che il vecchio Lafayette abbia fatto ritorno in patria, finalmente" – soffiò il moro cambiando discorso, mentre si affossava comodamente in una poltrona Luigi XVI e prendeva a sfogliare annoiato la Gazzetta del Profeta.

Draco alzò la testa di scatto, distogliendo l'attenzione dal calderone fumante che stava rimestando lentamente – "Davvero?"

"Così si mormora. Sembra che si sia stabilito nella sua vecchia e umile dimora, ristrutturata a nuovo per l'occasione. E con la famigliola al seguito, ovviamente"

L'umile dimora in questione era una villa di dimensioni spropositate, collocata nel bel mezzo di un parco che avrebbe fatto tranquillamente a gara con la Foresta Amazzonica, in quanto ad estensione. I Lafayette erano ricchi, ricchi sfondati. Secondi forse solo ai Malfoy. E al piccolo Deveraux, naturalmente.

"Interessante" – commentò Draco, mentre rimuginava su tutto ciò che quel fatto avrebbe comportato.

"Stai pensando al terzo cristallo, vero? Credi sul serio che ce l'abbia lui?"

"E' possibile" – concesse il biondino, accendendosi una sigaretta e gettando un'occhiata al suo intruglio che ribolliva vistosamente – "Direi che è l'occasione buona per scoprirlo…"

"Già" – concordò l'amico – "Fossi in te aumenterei le dosi. Potrebbe servircene dell'altro" – aggiunse, un'occhiata eloquente in direzione del calderone.

Draco scrollò il capo – "Il vecchio Nicodemus è un vero signore, Ian. Non puoi immobilizzarlo e costringelo a trangugiare del Veritaserum come fosse un pezzente qualunque. Ricorda, l'eleganza prima di tutto" – ghignò, imitando per un attimo il tono di suo padre – "Esistono altri metodi, per ottenere quello che ci serve. E ora lasciami lavorare in pace"

Tornò ad armeggiare con ampolle e fialette varie, quelle che molti – ovviamente a sua insaputa – definivano scherzosamente "le sue piccole pupille".

"Tzè…lavorare…" – borbottò il moro, girando svogliatamente l'ennesima pagina, alla ricerca della rubrica sportiva.

Draco nemmeno si voltò – "Esatto, Ian, lavorare. Capita, sai, di tanto in tanto" – berciò seccato –"Il Quidditch è a pagina trenta. E adesso taci o levati dai piedi"

Un odore dolciastro saturava l'aria del laboratorio. Forse aveva esagerato.

Draco abbassò la fiamma, prendendo una piccola boccetta dal cassetto.

Una sola goccia. Di un rosso vivo, come il sangue fresco e ben ossigenato.

Riprese a mescolare la pozione, mentre l'odore nauseante andava via via attenuandosi.

L'occhio vigile fisso sul liquido azzurrognolo che sobbolliva nel calderone, la mente da tutt'altra parte.

E così, era tornato. Dopo quasi otto mesi.

Il perché, già lo sapeva. Recuperare gli altri due cristalli.

Per l'ennesima volta, da qualche tempo a quella parte, Draco Malfoy si ritrovò ad inveire verso quell'illustre mago che più di due secoli prima aveva avuto la brillantissima idea di forgiare quei tre stramaledetti pezzi di vetro.

Anacletus Von Schlotterstein.

Un nome, una leggenda.

La madre era un'inglese Mezzosangue. Il padre austriaco, di stirpe nobile.

Draco ricordava di aver letto pagine e pagine su di lui, quando ancora studiava ad Hogwarts. Era stato un grande amico del celebre Nicholas Flamel. Ma non era questo il motivo per cui era tanto famoso: nel corso della sua vita aveva inventato centinaia e centinaia di pozioni, molte delle quali ancora ampiamente utilizzate. Una vita costellata di successi, la sua.

Ma la vita si sa, non è eterna. E la morte non guarda in faccia a nessuno. Quando arriva la tua ora eccola che bussa alla porta. E tanti saluti a tutti.

Quel vecchio pazzo lo sapeva, lo sapeva eccome. Gli anni passavano anche per lui, e mentre il suo amico e collega lavorava giorno e notte su quella cosa che in futuro avrebbe preso il nome di Pietra Filosofale, lui passava le giornate chiuso nel suo studio a decifrare antichi scritti di cristallologia.

Ma questo, sui libri che davano da studiare ad Hogwarts, non c'era scritto. Solo un piccolo accenno, nei vecchi tomi custoditi nella Sezione Proibita.

E così, alla veneranda età di 127 anni, l'illustre mago aveva ultimato la sua più potente invenzione: il Vitrum Immortalis.

Un banale blocco di vetro, all'apparenza.

In realtà, un oggetto che chiunque avrebbe desiderato per sé.

Perché aveva la capacità di sconfiggere la morte. Lasciarla bussare alla propria porta e uscire a farci un giretto. Ma dopo, ritornare a casa.

Il Vitrum Immortalis era in grado di riportare in vita una persona morta. Indipendentemente da chi fosse e dal modo in cui fosse deceduta. Per mano di un Avada Kedavra, o di vecchiaia, o a causa di una malattia. Persino suicida. Non importava.

Unica pecca: poteva essere usato soltanto una volta. Dopodiché, il suo potere si sarebbe del tutto esaurito.

Per sempre.

E Anacletus Von Schlotterstein era troppo furbo, per sottovalutare questo piccolo particolare. Non gli bastava che nessuno – eccetto sua moglie – fosse a conoscenza dell'esistenza di quell'oggetto miracoloso. No. Per sicurezza, decise di suddividere il Vitrum in tre parti, tre piccoli cristalli perfettamente uguali. Del tutto privi di alcuna proprietà magica, se presi singolarmente.

Uno lo tenne con sé, mentre gli altri due li affidò alle cure di due suoi intimi amici. Uomini potenti, con una solida dinastia alle spalle. Persone nelle cui mani i due cristalli non avrebbero corso il rischio di andare perduti, o di venire rubati. Due nomi importanti: Zephyr Malfoy e Aaron Lafayette.

Purtroppo per lui, il destino gli aveva riservato una brutta sorpresa. Una morte improvvisa, quella dei coniugi Von Schlotterstein, che li aveva stroncati a distanza di pochi minuti l'uno dall'altra. Come trovarsi nel posto sbagliato al momento sbagliato, mentre tutt'intorno imperversava una guerra che durava da più di cent'anni.

E il segreto del Vitrum Immortalis era morto con loro. O quasi.

La casa era stata saccheggiata e poi data alle fiamme. Ampolle e oggetti vari, tra cui il cristallo, erano stati ceduti a maghi facoltosi - ma che poco o nulla capivano di alchimia - per qualche galeone. L'importante in fondo era poter dire di possedere qualcosa appartenuto al grande Anacletus Von Schlotterstein, mica capire di cosa si trattava. Gli scritti furono venduti per molto meno. Tanto ormai era morto, a chi potevano interessare dei pezzi di pergamena ingiallita e incomprensibilmente scarabocchiata? Giusto a qualche collezionista, forse.

Del cristallo venduto furono perse tutte le tracce, mentre gli altri due vennero tramandati, di generazione in generazione, da entrambe le due note famiglie. Non che l'oggetto fosse tenuto molto in considerazione, sia presso i Lafayette che in casa Malfoy. Un inutile pezzo di cristallo, relegato in qualche recondita soffitta. Giusto un ricordo, che teneva compagnia a centinaia di cianfrusaglie. Giorno dopo giorno. Anno dopo anno.

L'intera questione sembrava essere caduta nel dimenticatoio. E in effetti così era stato, fino a pochi mesi prima. Otto, per la precisione.

Quando il Bambino Sopravvissuto aveva sconfitto il Signore Oscuro.

I Mangiamorte che erano riusciti a fuggire si erano radunati in piccoli gruppi. Due, quelli principali. L'uno capitanato da colui che per anni era stato il braccio destro di Voldemort, ovvero Lucius Malfoy, l'altro che rispondeva agli ordini di Mortimer Cranston, un Mangiamorte che da tempo era entrato nella cerchia dei "fidati" del Lord Oscuro.

Inutile dire che tra Malfoy e Cranston c'era una rivalità che durava da sempre. Mortimer era ambizioso e spietato quanto Lucius, ma a differenza di quest'ultimo non possedeva quell'eleganza e raffinatezza di modi che Voldemort aveva tanto apprezzato.

Era altrettanto inutile dire che i due maghi si erano presto resi conto di essere ad armi pari, motivo per cui avrebbero potuto farsi la guerra per anni e anni, senza che nessuno dei due riuscisse a sopraffare sull'altro.

Ma questa non era stata l'unica importante conseguenza che era seguita alla scomparsa del Signore Oscuro. Morto anche l'ultimo dei Riddle, il Ministero aveva confiscato tutte le proprietà che erano appartenute a quella famiglia. Ed era stato proprio in una di queste proprietà, una vecchia e abbandonata villa di campagna appartenuta a un bis-prozio di Tom Marvoloson Riddle, che l'antico segreto di Von Schlotterstein era tornato alla luce. Lì, in un ripostiglio da anni in disuso erano state ritrovate decine e decine di scatole, colme di scartoffie varie. Pezzi di carta senza alcun valore, per lo più.

Ma anche qualcosa di molto, molto interessante.

I più esperti crittografi del Ministero si erano messi d'impegno per decifrare il contenuto di quelle vecchie pergamene. Qualche settimana più tardi, la sensazionale scoperta.

L'esistenza di un oggetto dai poteri straordinari. Il Vitrum Immortalis.

Si era cercato di non far trapelare la notizia, ma evidentemente all'interno del Ministero vi erano una o più spie, dato che nell'arco di pochi giorni tutti i Mangiamorte ne erano venuti a conoscenza.

E si era scatenata la caccia ai cristalli.

Cranston da una parte, Lucius Malfoy dall'altra.

Questo senza tener conto della nuova e segretissima squadra di Auror che il Ministero aveva costituito.

Cosa spingesse i due Mangiamorte a una tale complicata ricerca era chiaro: chi dei due fosse riuscito a riportare Voldemort in vita si sarebbe automaticamente guadagnato un posto d'onore al suo fianco, e con tutta probabilità sarebbe stato designato come suo futuro successore.

Nel giro di pochi mesi Cranston era riuscito in un'impresa a dir poco impossibile: recuperare il cristallo che era stato rubato dalla villa Von Schlotterstein. Dove l'avesse trovato restava ancora un mistero. Sepolto tra le cianfrusaglie di qualche rigattiere, probabilmente.

Lucius Malfoy, invece, era a quota zero. Questo perché dopo la morte di Lord Voldemort era stato costretto ad abbandonare il maniero e a fuggire da una schiera di Auror ansiosi di sbatterlo ad Azkaban. Draco aveva perquisito Malfoy Manor da cima a fondo, scovando il prezioso cristallo in una delle tante stanzette del sottotetto, colme di anticaglie fino al soffitto. Il Ministero gli aveva dato il compito di custodirlo, e il giovane Malfoy aveva nascosto l'oggetto in un luogo sicuro: la Stanza delle Necessità.

Forse non così sicuro come aveva creduto, però, dato che poco più di un mese prima se l'era fatto fregare. Risultato: Cranston a quota uno, Lucius e il Ministero miseramente a mani vuote.

Chi avesse rubato il cristallo dalla Stanza delle Necessità di Hogwarts, restava ancora un enigma insoluto.

Ma ora, Nicodemus Lafayette era tornato in Inghilterra. E con lui – probabilmente – anche il terzo ed ultimo cristallo. Un personaggio che Draco non era mai riuscito ad inquadrare bene. La sua posizione era stata ambigua, durante la guerra. Non vi erano accuse a suo carico, eppure Draco sospettava che avesse a suo tempo avuto a che fare con il Signore Oscuro, magari come spia.

Sospetto che era stato rafforzato dal fatto che pochi giorni dopo la sconfitta di Voldemort, l'intera famiglia Lafayette aveva levato le tende e si era trasferita in una remota località centro-europea, ufficialmente per impegni di lavoro. Versione a cui Draco non aveva creduto neanche per un attimo.

Probabilmente la notizia di quei maledetti cristalli era giunta fino alle orecchie del vecchio Lafayette, ed ecco il perché del suo ritorno improvviso. Cosa intendesse farci col Vitrum Immortalis restava un mistero. Forse voleva riportare in vita Voldemort, come Cranston e suo padre, oppure voleva semplicemente tenerlo per sé. Una sorta di seconda chance, per quando fosse venuta la sua ora.

Ma in fondo, questo era un problema che non lo toccava minimamente. Perché a Draco – come al resto degli Auror che si radunavano di nascosto a casa sua – interessava soltanto una cosa: recuperare i tre cristalli, scongiurando la possibilità di doversi ritrovare di nuovo faccia a faccia con l'ultimo dei Riddle.

Un lieve colpo alla porta riscosse Draco dai suoi pensieri e fece distogliere gli occhi del moro sprofondato nella poltrona dal resoconto dell'ultima partita tra i Chudley Cannons e i Falmouth Falcons.

"Che c'è?" – il tono del biondino era palesemente infastidito.

L'elfo domestico che fece capolino dietro la porta attaccò a tremare, guardandolo impaurito – "Bemis v-voleva avvisare il s-suo Signore c-che la p-padrona è arrivata. Sta p-prendendo il t-thè nel s-salotto"

Draco ignorò l'occhiata stupita di Ian e sfoderò la più impassibile delle sue espressioni – "Quando avrà finito mostrale la sua camera. Quella che ti ho detto di preparare stamattina" – sottolineò le ultime parole con uno sguardo eloquente alla volta del piccolo elfo.

L'esserino si affrettò ad annuire, mentre si prodigava in un inchino dopo l'altro, prima che un secco "Sparisci!" sibilato dal suo padrone lo facesse scappare a gambe levate.

"Non mi avevi detto che Hermione sarebbe tornata oggi"

Draco non si voltò, e nemmeno rispose, limitandosi ad un'alzata di spalle.

"Cosa le racconterai di questi ultimi dodici mesi?" – tornò alla carica il moro, per nulla sorpreso dall'atteggiamento indifferente dell'amico, quasi fosse ormai abituato – "Ma soprattutto…cosa pensi di fare adesso, Draco?"

"Niente"

"Niente è la risposta alla prima o alla seconda domanda?"

"A entrambe"

"Non intendi parlarle nemmeno della lettera?"

"No."

"La odi fino a questo punto?" - domandò stupito.

"Si." – Deciso, diretto, irremovibile. Un Malfoy tutto d'un pezzo.

"Ma…"

"Non mi rompere, Ian. Come decido di trattarla e cosa ho intenzione – o meno – di dirle sono unicamente affari miei" – frecciò secco il biondino, distogliendo lo sguardo dal calderone giusto il tempo necessario a fulminare l'amico con un'occhiata tagliente.

"Come vuoi" – soffiò l'altro, richiudendo il giornale ed alzandosi in piedi – "Hermione resta tuttavia una mia cara amica, non te lo dimenticare. Ma ti terrò comunque il gioco" – affermò, notando il sopracciglio dell'altro incurvarsi interrogativamente – "Oh, non lo faccio per te. Assolutamente. Questa mia decisione non ha nulla a che vedere coi tuoi piani di vendetta, stanne pur certo. Resta il fatto che ritengo la situazione tra voi due non del tutto irrecuperabile e la permanenza di Hermione sotto questo tetto è condizione necessaria perché la mia speranza si realizzi"

"Povero illuso" – due occhi di ghiaccio si posarono su di lui, accompagnati da un ghigno sarcastico.

"Sarà" – concesse tranquillo l'altro – "Ma adesso vieni fuori a fare due passi, in questa catacomba non si respira!"

Hermione camminava pensierosa lungo il sontuoso corridoio, le suole di cuoio delle sue scarpe che picchettava sul marmo tirato a lucido, mentre un elfo le faceva strada.

Era rimasta sorpresa quando, dopo averle aperto la porta ed averla accolta all'interno del maniero con un'interminabile serie di ossequiosi inchini, quell'esserino alto si e no un metro l'aveva scortata davanti a una tazza di thè fumante, quasi fosse a conoscenza di quella sua insolita abitudine.

Il thè delle tre, anziché delle cinque, come la maggior parte degli inglesi.

Probabilmente ne era al corrente – dovette ammettere Hermione tra sé e sé. Dopotutto era lei quella a cui mancavano dodici mesi di ricordi. La memoria degli altri, invece, funzionava benissimo.

Dopo averla fatta scarpinare per un buon dieci minuti tra saloni sapientemente arredati, verande ampiamente illuminate e corridoi simili a gallerie d'arte, l'elfo si fermò davanti a tre porte.

Una grossa, centrale, a doppio uscio. Sulle pareti laterali, due porte più piccole. Il piccolo servitore aprì quella alla sua destra, facendola accomodare.

Una stanza da letto semplice, ma spaziosa. Nei toni del rosa antico, un colore che personalmente ad Hermione non era mai piaciuto più di tanto. Era quella la sua camera?

E soprattutto, quella di Malfoy? – si domandò rabbrividendo, mentre gli occhi dorati si posavano sul classico letto matrimoniale, privo di fronzoli e baldacchino.

Si guardò attorno, prendendo nota della disposizione dei mobili e del colore delle tende, alla ricerca di qualche dettaglio che risultasse anche solo vagamente familiare.

Niente.

L'elfo intanto aveva aperto le sue valigie e stava cominciando a riporre i suoi abiti nell'armadio.

"Lascia, faccio io"- affermò tranquilla, infischiandosene del fatto che quell'atteggiamento fosse lontano anni luce dal comportamento che ci si aspettava da una vera Signora Malfoy. Ma dopotutto, lei non si sentiva affatto la padrona di quella casa, mentre al contrario le sue lotte per i diritti degli elfi domestici - con conseguente fondazione della C.R.E.P.A. - erano più che mai vivide nella sua memoria.

Almeno quelle – si ritrovò a sospirare.

L'elfo, che se aveva capito bene rispondeva al nome di Bemis, non parve essere molto stupito da quell'affermazione. Forse era solita trattare gli elfi con indulgenza, chissà.

"La mia Signora desidera altro?"

Hermione fece per negare, ma poi si ricordò di una cosa – "Dov'è Malfoy?"

Sapeva che avrebbe probabilmente dovuto rivolgersi al marito in altri termini, e che il tono con cui aveva pronunciato la parola Malfoy lo faceva assomigliare tremendamente ad un insulto, ma non se ne curò minimamente. Doveva restarsene confinata in quel luogo ostile? D'accordo. Sarebbe andata a stare persino a casa del diavolo in persona, se la cosa avesse potuto in qualche modo aiutarla a recuperare la memoria. Ma si rifiutava categoricamente di comportarsi come se nutrisse il minimo rispetto verso quell'essere odioso che sulla carta figurava come suo marito.

"Il Padrone è nel suo laboratorio, mia Signora"

Bene, spero che ci rimanga ancora per parecchio – fu l'acido commento che Hermione preferì tenere per sé.

"Capisco. Puoi andare, grazie. Per adesso sono a posto così"

Bemis s'incurvò nell'ennesimo inchino, dopodiché uscì dalla stanza.

Fu un vociare proveniente dal piano di sotto a riscuoterla dal suo sonno. Lanciò preoccupata un'occhiata all'orologio, temendo di aver dormito per ore. Si alzò dal letto, lisciandosi con le mani i vestiti spiegazzati e sospirando sollevata: si era appisolata solo per una decina di minuti.

Un attimo di silenzio, poi di nuovo una voce che sbraitava. Una voce maschile, inconfondibile.

Presa dalla curiosità fece per aprire la porta della sua stanza, ma all'ultimo minuto si bloccò. Forse non era il caso di ficcare il naso in cose che non la riguardavano. Forse avrebbe fatto meglio a restarsene lì, relegata nella sua camera.

Al diavolo! – pensò l'istante dopo, girando decisa la maniglia. Dopotutto, per quanto il solo pensiero la facesse inorridire, quella era casa sua. Non aveva bisogno del permesso di nessuno!

Scivolò silenziosamente nel corridoio, cercando di orientarsi in quel labirinto di scale e corridoi. Seguendo le voci concitate che provenivano dal basso prese a scendere l'enorme scalinata centrale. Due figure erano in piedi nell'immenso soggiorno. Uno le dava le spalle ed Hermione riconobbe subito la chioma bionda di Malfoy, mentre l'altro, un giovane uomo con profondi occhi color nocciola, gesticolava spazientito.

"Parola mia, tu devi aver inspirato per sbaglio il fumo di uno dei tuoi stramaledetti intrugli!"

"E' un'ottima idea, invece. Del resto, non poteva che venire in mente al sottoscritto" – sentenziò Draco, facendo evanescere la sigaretta ormai consumata che teneva tra le dita.

"E cosa conti di fare, scusa? Invitare il vecchio Lafayette a Malfoy Manor a prendere una tazza di thè e poi, tra un sorso e l'altro chiedergli se per caso quell'affare è ancora in suo possesso?"

"Qualcosa del genere. Ma con molto più stile" – affermò il biondino, mentre nella sua testa stabiliva ogni più piccolo dettaglio del suo piano.

"Tu sei fuori. Completamente andato" - sbottò l'altro – "Neanche tra un trilione di anni riusciresti a farti dir…Hermione!"

Lo sconosciuto si interruppe di colpo, scorgendola al di là delle spalle di Malfoy.

Draco si girò lentamente, trapassandola con uno sguardo di ghiaccio.

Hermione non ebbe il tempo di aprire bocca che si ritrovò stritolata in un caloroso abbraccio. Imbarazzata, guardò il moro che troneggiava a un palmo dal suo naso con un'espressione interrogativa negli occhi e un pizzico di rossore sulle guance.

"Hai ragione, che stupido, dimenticavo che non ricordi nulla" – Le sorrise a mo' di scusa. Poi, sempre sorridendo, tese la mano verso di lei – "Killian Rochester. Ian, per gli amici"

"P-piacere" – balbettò confusa, stringendo brevemente la mano del giovane.

Splendido. Ecco la prima persona che spuntava fuori dal nulla. Non ci voleva molto a capire che lui la conosceva benissimo… Sperava solo non fosse il primo di una lunga serie di "nuovi ritorni".

"Non per essere indiscreta ma…tu saresti…? - Dio, era così imbarazzante!

"Nessuna indiscrezione, mia cara" – affermò Ian divertito – "Sono un collega di Draco, non che un suo vecchio amico d'infanzia. E questo la dice tutta sulla mia infinita pazienza!" – concluse allegro, strappandole un piccolo sorriso.

"Un alchimista, dunque" – La voce di Hermione appariva abbastanza sicura di quanto stava affermando.

Per questo motivo rimase un poco sorpresa dell'espressione vagamente spiazzata che si dipinse sul volto del giovane di fronte a lei.

"Esatto" – replicò freddo Malfoy, che fino a quel momento si era limitato ad osservarli annoiato. Roteò le pupille verso l'amico – "Torno di sotto. Mandami giù Blaise, appena arriva" – Detto questo si allontanò, senza degnare Hermione di uno sguardo.

"Non farci caso, si è alzato col piede sbagliato" – fu il commento con cui Rochester cercò di risollevarle il morale, non appena Draco se ne fu andato.

"Perché, si è mai alzato con quello giusto? Da che ricordo io, non mi pare" – frecciò l'ex-Grifondoro, furiosa per essere stata trattata alla stregua di un elemento della tappezzeria.

Ian scoppiò in una risata – "Già. Memoria o meno, certe cose non cambiano mai"

Hermione sospirò, lasciandosi cadere stancamente su una sedia lì vicino – "Sarà, ma preferirei comunque tornare in possesso dei miei ricordi. Non è per niente piacevole convivere con un baratro nella testa"

"Non disperarti, sono sicuro che quest'amnesia passerà, prima o poi. Ci vuole solo un po' di pazienza. Nel frattempo potrei farti un breve riassunto per ciò che concerne il sottoscritto, se ti va" – le propose, immaginando quanto dovesse essere difficile per lei quella situazione.

"Te ne sarei infinitamente grata" – Hermione si ritrovò a pensare che Ian, per quanto fosse ancora un mezzo sconosciuto, riusciva a farla sentire decisamente a suo agio. Forse non aveva solo nemici, in quella casa.

Il giovane in questione si accomodò sul divano dinnanzi a lei, stendendo le lunghe gambe e incrociando le caviglie – "Vediamo…cominciamo col dire che non ho frequentato Hogwarts, e che per questo motivo è normale che tu non ti ricordi di me. Sono cresciuto con Draco e Blaise, ma sono stato poi spedito a Durmstrang, secondo il volere di mia madre. Ci siamo conosciuti un annetto fa, quando tu e Draco vi siete fidanzati. Di lì a un mese sono stato il suo testimone di nozze, ovviamente insieme a Blaise. Per il resto, che dire…Siamo diventati subito amici e ci facciamo coraggio a vicenda nella sopportazione del biondastro" – le rivelò ridacchiando – "Ah, dimenticavo! Sei segretamente innamorata di me e stai pensando di chiedere il divorzio a Sua Simpatia per diventare la futura signora Rochester" – la prese in giro, ammiccandole scherzosamente.

Hermione scoppiò a ridere di gusto – "Beh, il divorzio potrebbe non essere poi così necessario. In fondo sarebbe sufficiente lo stato di vedovanza, giusto?"

"E chi lo accoppa, quello! Ci manca poco che faccia colazione a base di veleni" – replicò allegro.

Hermione sorrise. Aveva appena trovato un amico, a quanto pareva.

"Lance!"

Il richiamo spazientito di Blaise Zabini, che giusto in quel momento stava varcando la soglia di Malfoy Manor, venne in parte coperto dal rumore di un tornado che si muoveva per casa.

Sia Hermione che Ian sobbalzarono a quel baccano, mentre il suono di passi svelti si faceva sempre più vicino. La ragazza guardò il mago preoccupata, ma non fece tempo ad aprire la bocca per chiedere spiegazioni che un ragazzino di dieci, forse undici anni sbucò da dietro l'angolo del corridoio, correndo a tutta velocità verso di loro.

"Ciao Ian" – esclamò col fiatone, prima di spostare gli occhi d'ametista sulla ragazza riccioluta che lo fissava perplessa. Il ragazzino si fermò di colpo, gli occhi sberluccicanti di gioia. L'attimo dopo, con un assordante "Zia Herm!", gli volò letteralmente addosso.

Hermione subì quell'assalto improvviso ad occhi sbarrati. Si aggrappò tenacemente al bracciolo della sedia per evitare di cadere e fissò il nuovo arrivato come fosse un alieno.

"S-scusa? P-puoi ripetere?" - Zia? L'aveva chiamata Zia?!?!

"Lance, quante volte devo dirti di non correre? L'ultimo vaso che hai fatto cadere mi è costato un occhio della testa e un mese di emicrania assicurato a causa di tutte le lagne di Draco!" – sbottò Blaise Zabini, facendo il suo ingresso in salotto.

"E aspetta solo di vedere com'è di buonumore oggi…" – soffiò Ian divertito, salutandolo con un cenno della testa.

"Merlino me ne scampi!" – Blaise alzò gli occhi al cielo, esasperato, poi finalmente il suo sguardo si posò sulla giovane donna che li fissava tutti con aria spaesata.

"Herm! Che bello rivederti!" – esultò, baciandola sulle guance – "Ti trovo in ottima forma"

"G-grazie, Zabini" – balbettò imbarazzata – "Lo s-stesso vale per te. V-voglio dire, sei così…c-cresciuto!"

"Eh già, succede a volte" – sorrise Blaise di rimando.

"Lance, che fine ha fatto il tuo pollo alato?" – Ian lanciò un'occhiata incuriosita al ragazzino ancora tenacemente abbarbicato alla vita di Hermione.

Gli occhi violetti del bambino si allargarono a dismisura mentre si posavano sulla propria spalla sinistra, come a cercare qualcosa che – evidentemente – non c'era.

"Artù!" – urlò, prima di scappare via come un missile, mentre gli avvertimenti di Blaise riguardo a vasi di cristallo, tende pregiate in puro raso damasco, e quadri di inestimabile valore artistico echeggiavano a vuoto lungo il corridoio.

"Allora, Hermione, com'è essere di nuovo a cas…"

"Blaise!" – La voce incavolata di Draco Malfoy si levò dai sotterranei, interrompendolo.

Zabini levò nuovamente gli occhi al cielo, borbottando frasi incomprensibili come "…mai stare tranquilli" unita a "…progettare di radere al suolo…" e a "…ennesima emicrania in arrivo".

"Io per oggi ho già dato" – ghignò Ian, lanciando un'occhiata eloquente verso le scale che portavano al seminterrato – "Ora tocca a te"

Blaise sbuffò, volgendosi poi a guardare Hermione rammaricato – "Torno dopo"

La ragazza annuì, restando a osservare il giovane dagli occhi blu cobalto che si allontanava con l'espressione rassegnata di uno che stava andando alla gogna.

"Chi era quel quello? E perché mi ha chiamata Zia Herm?"

Gli occhi dorati dell'ex-Grifondoro erano puntati sul volto divertito di Killian Rochester.

Ian sorrise di fronte all'espressione spaesata della strega.

"Quel piccolo uragano vivente, che risponde al nome di Lancelot Rudiger Deveraux, è il cugino di Blaise. Sua madre era Anthea Zabini, sorella del padre di Blaise. Per quanto riguarda invece la questione della "zia" è presto detto. Si tratta di un banale soprannome, nessun nipotino sbucato fuori dal nulla, tranquilla. Uno stupidissimo scambio di epiteti tra Draco e Lance. Il biondastro ha preso l'abitudine di chiamarlo "piccola peste" e lui per tutta risposta l'ha apostrofato "Zio Draco", sapendo benissimo quanto la cosa gli dia sui nervi. Tu poi, col matrimonio, ti sei automaticamente beccata il soprannome di "Zia Herm". Posto che nel tuo caso vuole essere un nomignolo affettuoso. Lance stravede per te, ma questo credo che tu abbia già avuto modo di notarlo prima" - sogghignò, riferendosi al saluto caloroso che il ragazzino le aveva riservato.

"Deveraux…" – fece Hermione pensosa, prima che un bagliore d'intuizione illuminasse le sue iridi ambrate – "Non sarà per caso parente di quel Deveraux, vero? Lord Rudiger Deveraux, intendo dire."

"E' suo figlio" – le rivelò Ian spiazzandola.

Incredibile come era piccolo il mondo, delle volte – pensò Hermione.

Deveraux.

La famiglia più stramaledettamente ricca di tutta la Gran Bretagna. Ricordava che il vecchio Lord era stato torturato e ucciso qualche anno prima, assieme alla moglie. Un gruppo di Mangiamorte, se la memoria non l'ingannava.

"I suoi genitori…" – mormorò tristemente.

"Già" – la interruppe Ian – "Sono morti. La custodia di Lance è passata a Blaise. Astor non l'ha presa molto bene, per il fatto di essere stato scavalcato, intendo dire. Essendo suo zio, la tutela di Lance sarebbe dovuta toccare a lui. Ma dopotutto Astor e Anthea non sono mai andati molto d'accordo….sai, lei aveva sposato un nemico giurato di Voldemort mentre il padre di Blaise…beh, inutile dire che spero marcisca ad Azkaban insieme a tutti gli altri Mangiamorte.

E così Blaise non era passato dalla parte del Signore Oscuro – si ritrovò a riflettere Hermione – Lo stesso discorso sembrava valere per Ian, viste le sue ultime parole. Ma Draco? Da che parte aveva alla fine scelto di stare il rampollo dei Malfoy?

Hermione si era sempre detta certa che il Principe di Serpeverde sarebbe diventato un feroce Mangiamorte, così come lo era suo padre. Ma a questo punto cominciava a venirle qualche dubbio in proposito.

La voglia di sapere era tanta, ma si costrinse a mordersi la lingua. La fretta era una cattiva consigliera. Tutto a suo tempo – si ripeté.

"Dov'è andato?" – chiese quindi, riportando i suoi pensieri sul ragazzino – "E' sceso nei sotterranei da Malfoy?"

"Oh, no. Lui non va mai laggiù. Draco glielo ha proibito"

"Come mai? Paura che gli distrugga le sue preziose fialette?" – ironizzò Hermione.

"Affatto. E' per via del suo…potere"

La strega lo guardò interrogativa.

"Lance è un Opsecronos" – spiegò Ian, calmo.

Hermione rispolverò le sue vecchie conoscenze della lingua greca – "Osserva il tempo?" – domandò perplessa.

"Lo rivive" – fu la sconcertante risposta.

La ragazza fece per chiedere ulteriori spiegazioni in merito ma proprio in quel momento l'oggetto della loro discussione sbucò dal corridoio laterale, tutto sorridente. In spalla un piccolo drago, lungo si e no una ventina di centimetri.

Un Nero delle Ebridi in miniatura – constatò Hermione, notando i brillanti occhi viola – come quelli del suo padrone – la coda che terminava con una punta a forma di freccia e le ali simili a quelle di un pipistrello.

"Carino" – disse sorridendo al ragazzino – "E' tuo?"

"Si" – rispose Lance, gonfiandosi d'orgoglio – "Ad Hogwarts in teoria vanno ancora di moda rospi, gatti e civette, ma visto che è un'esemplare di dimensioni ridotte hanno fatto un'eccezione e me lo hanno lasciato tenere"

Hogwarts.

Gli occhi dorati di Hermione si posarono sul mantello del piccolo Deveraux, sul quale spiccava il tipico stemma di Serpeverde.

"Come si chiama?" – domandò curiosa, riportando la sua attenzione sull'animale che la guardava annoiato.

Lance la fissò interdetto, come se gli avesse appena chiesto di ripetere a memoria l'intero libro di Trasfigurazione.

"Beh, come vuoi che si chiami…sempre nello stesso modo no? Artù." – replicò con fare ovvio.

Ian lanciò un'occhiata di rimprovero al ragazzino – "Lance, ricordi quel discorsetto che ti abbiamo fatto su Hermione e sulla sua momentanea perdita di memoria, vero?"

Il piccolo Serpeverde assunse un'espressione colpevole mentre tornava a rivolgersi ad Hermione - "Scusa, Zia Herm, me ne sono dimenticato" – affermò sinceramente dispiaciuto.

La strega represse a stento una risata – "Non fa nulla, Lance" – rispose sorridendo. Dubitava che sarebbe mai riuscita ad avercela con quel bambino dagli spettacolari occhi color ametista.

"E così, tu sei il famoso Artù" – affermò, avvicinandosi al piccolo drago e accarezzandolo. Ora si spiegava l'urlo assordante di poco prima.

"Già" – fece Lance, dando un colpetto alla spalla – "Su, Artù, saluta zia Herm!"

Il draghetto soffiò annoiato, senza dare segno di averlo sentito.

Solo all'ennesimo colpo di spalla del giovane Deveraux – più che altro per porre fine a quella fastidiosa sollecitazione – l'animale dette finalmente un leggero colpo di tosse. E una piccola lingua di fuoco vibrò nell'aria.

Hermione scoppiò a ridere, imitata da Ian.

Lance invece sorrideva soddisfatto. Adorava quel draghetto, glielo aveva regalato suo padre. Aveva deciso di chiamarlo in quel modo per via del suo nome. Anche se dubitava che si sarebbero mai contesi alcuna Ginevra.

"Quand'è che te ne torni a scuola?" - Ian ghignò divertito, vedendo una smorfia di disappunto comparire sul viso del bambino.

"Tra pochi giorni"

"Sei in vacanza?" – chiese Hermione stupita. Non ricordava che ci fossero feste particolari in quel periodo dell'anno.

"Ma no, è solo che un branco di Troll di montagna si sono infiltrati nei sotterranei e così hanno chiuso la scuola per qualche giorno. Sembra sia stato uno scherzo degli studenti del settimo anno. C'entrano qualcosa i gemelli Mckinley, suppongo" – sbuffò seccato.

Hermione sorrise, mentre le tornavano alla mente altri due gemelli che all'epoca ne avevano combinate di cotte e di crude, ad Hogwarts. Fred e George Weasley.

"Ti vedo ansioso di ritornare ad Hogwarts o sbaglio? Qualche piccola streghetta ha fatto colpo su di te?" – lo punzecchiò Rochester allegro, sicuro che il ragazzino gli avrebbe staccato la testa a morsi, se solo avesse potuto.

"Ma che cavolo dici! Quelle smorfiose…" – borbottò Lance, diventando tuttavia rosso come un pomodoro – "A chi vuoi che interessino"

"Ah si? E la piccola Mayfair?" – lo rimbeccò Ian prontamente.

"Oh, ma Deja è un caso a parte" – si difese tranquillo il ragazzino.

E in effetti non aveva tutti i torti. Dejanira Isobel Mayfair era indubbiamente una bambina, ma la cosa passava decisamente in secondo piano visti i suoi modi da eterno maschiaccio. E poi, era la sua migliore amica.

"Io vado a farmi una cioccolata" – esordì, allettato più all'idea di allontanarsi da un Killian Rochester in piena fase di sfottio che non per la bevanda in sé. Schioccò un sonoro bacio sulla guancia di Hermione e si diresse a passo spedito verso le cucine.

"Attento a non fare a pezzi nulla, piccolo disastro, o le urla di Draco le sentiranno fino al Ministero!" – lo avvisò ridacchiando il moro seduto sul sofà.

"Tanto, per quel che mi importa. Finché non sarò maggiorenne, eredità e titolo me li posso pure scordare. La cosa positiva però, e che fino ad allora tocca a Blaise pagare" – frecciò compiaciuto, prima di sparire dietro l'angolo.

"Allora, come ti è sembrato?" – volle sapere Ian un minuto dopo.

"E' semplicemente adorabile" – rispose Hermione, sincera.

Il mago annuì – "Sai, è strano. Mi hai risposto esattamente la stessa cosa, quando un anno fa ti ho posto questa stessa domanda"

No, non era strano – si ritrovò a pensare la strega. Quel bambino l'affascinava.

Era sveglio e intelligente. Due qualità che Hermione aveva sempre apprezzato.

Ma c'era dell'altro.

Qualcosa di speciale, nascosto in quei grandi occhi d'ametista. Così singolari, così magnetici.

"Hai detto che rivive il tempo" – affermò, riallacciandosi al discorso che avevano lasciato in sospeso prima – "In che senso?"

Ian trasse un respiro profondo – "Beh ecco, diciamo che lui può vedere il passato. E' un meccanismo strano, non so bene come spiegartelo. Riesce a percepire la storia del posto in cui si trova. E' come se le pareti trasudassero ricordi. Gli capita di andare indietro di uno, dieci, trenta, a volte anche cento anni e vedere cosa stava accadendo in quello stesso luogo tempo prima. Può guardare il passato ma non interferire con esso" – tentò di spiegarle.

"un po' come immergersi in un pensatoio" – affermò l'ex-Grifondoro.

"Esatto"

"Che strano dono…" – rifletté Hermione ad alta voce.

"Già" – concordò l'altro – "Molti lo ritengono proprio questo, un dono. Ma a volte io penso che sia più una condanna"

"Una condanna?" – la voce della ragazza era leggermente turbata.

"Si. Prendi ad esempio la storia dei sotterranei. Ti ho detto che a Lance è proibito andarci, e sai perché? Ora c'è il laboratorio di Draco, vero, ma prima che lui facesse piazza pulita vi erano le camere di tortura fatte costruire da Lucius Malfoy. Lance è ancora troppo piccolo, non sa controllare pienamente il suo potere. Non è lui a decidere cosa vedere o meno. Le immagini filtrano indipendentemente dalla sua volontà. Sta imparando a respingerle, ma non sempre gli riesce di bloccarle per tempo. E Draco non vuole correre il rischio che veda le atrocità che anni fa venivano commesse là sotto."

"Oddio…" – Hermione si portò le mani alla bocca al pensiero delle torture a cui quel ragazzino avrebbe potuto assistere.

"Appunto. Il problema è che esistono sicuramente molti altri posti da cui sarebbe meglio che stesse alla larga. Purtroppo però, la maggior parte ci passano sotto il naso inosservati. Non abbiamo modo di saperlo, se non dopo aver visto i suoi occhi sbarrati e terrorizzati per qualcosa che nessun bambino di undici anni dovrebbe mai vedere"

Hermione annuì comprensiva. A quanto sembrava non era l'unica ad avere una vita alquanto complicata.

Sorrise, amara, per l'ironia della sorte.

Lei. Un'adulta con un passato incompleto alle spalle. Affamata di ricordi, divorata da mille dubbi e domande.

E Lance. Un ragazzino che di ricordi ne aveva fin troppi. Il cui dono era al contempo la sua condanna.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITOLO 5 – VECCHIE E NUOVE FERITE**

Cinque fiale di vetro colorato. Una per ogni antidoto.

Ancora un paio e il campionario sarebbe stato completo.

Lavorava senza sosta ormai da quattro ore. Ian, Blaise e Lance se ne erano andati prima di cena.

La mente concentrata su gesti ormai abituali. Controllando e ricontrollando il colore del liquido che bolliva nel calderone. Misurando più e più volte il successivo ingrediente da aggiungere.

Preoccupazioni inutili, era tutto perfetto. Come sempre.

Ma qualsiasi cosa era buona per tenere la mente occupata. Per non indulgere in certi pensieri.

Pensieri con occhi dorati e soffici boccoli castani.

Già.

Iridi false e ingannevoli come uno specchietto per le allodole.

Non per una a caso, bensì una preda precisa.

Bionda, con gli occhi grigi. E che ci era cascata in pieno.

Il rumore dei piccoli frammenti di vetro che rimbalzavano sul pavimento di pietra lo costrinse ad abbassare lo sguardo sulla sua mano insanguinata, dove fino all'attimo prima teneva una fialetta vuota.

La rabbia era tanta, troppa.

Forte e incontrollabile come il giorno in cui se n'era andata.

Aveva cenato da sola, nell'immenso salone. Un tavolo stretto e lungo come quelli presenti nella Sala Grande di Hogwarts. Ma a differenza di quelli, era stato apparecchiato solo per due persone.

A capotavola. Così distanti che avrebbero fatto prima a mandarsi un gufo, per comunicare.

Ma quello non era stato un problema, dato che Malfoy non si era nemmeno degnato di presentarsi.

Hermione aveva consumato la sua cena silenziosamente, e sempre silenziosamente se ne stava ora sdraiata sul letto, con addosso ancora i vestiti stropicciati.

Gli occhi chiusi, le lunghe ciglia scure che tremavano leggermente.

Aveva voglia di piangere, di scaricare la tensione.

Ma non lo avrebbe fatto.

Lei era una Grifondoro. Un'orgogliosa e fiera Grifondoro.

E quell'assurda situazione l'aveva già demoralizzata fin troppo.

Era venuto il momento di reagire.

Fece una doccia veloce e si infilò sotto le coperte. A partire dal mattino successivo avrebbe messo sotto torchio Malfoy. Voleva sapere tutto, tutto quanto.

E non si sarebbe arresa fino a quando anche l'ultima delle sue domande non avesse trovato risposta. A costo di tormentarlo.

Nulla l'avrebbe fermata.

Né il suo modo di fare altezzoso e terribilmente scostante, né le sue frecciatine sarcastiche.

Questi, i suoi ultimi pensieri, prima di affondare la testa riccioluta nel morbido guanciale di piume.

Il grande orologio a pendolo dell'ingresso suonò le due e mezza. I tetri rintocchi riecheggiarono nei corridoi bui e silenziosi del maniero, avvolto nel manto scuro della notte.

Solo una luce era accesa, anche se nessuno se ne sarebbe mai accorto, dall'esterno.

Giù, nei sotterranei, qualcuno trafficava da ore con fiale e pozioni.

Gli occhi un poco adombrati per la stanchezza, ma la mente più lucida che mai.

E una comprensibile voglia di lanciare un Cruciatus al piccolo rettile che si dimenava come un ossesso sul piano da lavoro.

Imprecando a voce alta, Draco cercò di agguantare nuovamente la _Lacertilia spinosa_ che aveva davanti. Per l'ennesima volta.

Odiava quell'animale. Dio, se lo odiava.

Ma il suo sangue era un elemento indispensabile per l'ultimo antidoto.

La lucertola si mosse fulminea, e le spine appuntite che portava sulla coda cozzarono violentemente contro il braccio sinistro del giovane.

Una forte sensazione di bruciore, poi di nuovo un improperio.

Il piccolo rettile riuscì a liberarsi dalla sua presa, balzando su una mensola. L'attimo seguente fiale e ampolle di cristallo – fortunatamente vuote – s'infrangevano sul pavimento, mentre la lucertola continuava la sua folle corsa verso la salvezza.

Una corsa a cui uno schianteismo pose fine.

Draco Malfoy, la bacchetta salda nella mano destra, osservava seccato l'animale che giaceva a terra, tramortito.

"Vaffanculo" – sibilò, mentre i frammenti di vetro scricchiolavano ad ogni suo passo.

Si tastò leggermente il braccio, laddove una chiazza rossa si allargava sulla camicia immacolata.

Poi, la mano sporca del suo purissimo sangue, si accese una sigaretta.

Appoggiò stancamente la schiena al muro, chiudendo gli occhi.

"Per Merlino, ma che sta succedendo qui?"

Draco alzò la testa lentamente, le lunghe ciocche dorate che gli spiovevano sulla fronte, scomposte.

In piedi, sulla soglia del suo laboratorio, Hermione fissava la scena perplessa. Il fiato corto e affannato, come se avesse appena fatto una corsa.

Addosso, una vestaglia azzurra, al di sotto della quale faceva capolino l'orlo ricamato della camicia da notte.

Draco le lanciò un'occhiata di traverso.

"Niente" – soffiò, espirando una boccata di fumo che si dissolse nella stanza in lente e impalpabili figure bianche – "Tu, piuttosto, cosa diavolo ci fai qui?"

Hermione ignorò volutamente il tono seccato del biondino, scoccandogli un'occhiata ovvia – "A dire il vero stavo cercando di dormire. Cosa abbastanza difficile visto il casino che stai facendo…"

Per tutta risposta lui scrollò le spalle, infastidito.

"Che c'è" – rincarò la giovane, una palese nota di ironia nella voce – "Una pozione malriuscita ti ha portato a disfare l'intero laboratorio per la frustrazione?"

Draco non rispose, ma gettò un'occhiata significativa nell'angolo della stanza, dove una lucertola in fin di vita si contorceva sotto gli ultimi spasimi.

Gli occhi dorati di Hermione si posarono prima sul rettile, poi sulla manica imbrattata di sangue dell'ex Serpeverde – "Ma tu sei ferito!" – esclamò, muovendo istintivamente un passo verso di lui. Allungò una mano per toccarlo, dimenticandosi per un attimo di trovarsi faccia a faccia proprio con lui, Draco Malfoy.

Il biondino fece uno scatto all'indietro, come se le dita di lei fossero fuoco sulla sua pelle – "Non mi toccare!" – sibilò duro.

Hermione lo fissò basita – "Perché?"

Si riferiva a ben altro, e lui lo sapeva bene.

Come sempre, lasciò cadere la domanda nel vuoto.

"Cosa ti ha spinto a sposare una Mezzosangue?" – insistette lei – "Mi disprezzavi allora, ed è evidente che non è cambiato nulla…" – la voce ferma, sicura.

Ancora nessuna risposta.

"Io ti detesto, tu mi odi. Che senso ha tutto questo? Ti hanno per caso costretto? Eri sotto Imperius?" – buttò lì, esasperata.

_Almeno!_ – fu il commento che balenò nella mente di Draco.

Avrebbe fatto meno male, se avesse potuto dare la colpa a qualcun altro.

E invece no, aveva fatto tutto da solo.

Silenzio.

Sempre e solo quella risposta.

Muto e impenetrabile silenzio.

Hermione scosse la testa, guardandolo storto. La mossa successiva era già scritta, in teoria.

Fare dietrofront e mettere più distanza possibile tra lei e quell'essere insopportabile.

Ma così facendo non avrebbe ottenuto nulla, salvo forse fare il suo gioco.

Le iridi ambrate si posarono nuovamente sul braccio ferito di lui.

Era fin troppo dedita alla sua professione, dovette ammettere. Anche fuori dagli orari di lavoro.

Questa volta però, mentre sollevava la mano verso la camicia sempre più insanguinata, Draco non si ritrasse.

Si limitò a fissarla, gelidamente – "Ti ho detto di lasciarmi stare"

"Ti stai dissanguando" – ribatté Hermione.

"Sono in grado di prepararmi una pozione" – fu la secca risposta.

La giovane non batté ciglio – "E' una _Lacertilia spinosa_. Sai benissimo che non funzionerebbe" – lo rimbeccò – "Solo dei comunissimi punti babbani ti impediranno di sanguinare come un maiale sgozzato"

Draco fece una smorfia a quel paragone infelice, ma lei non ci badò.

Ovviamente quando era di turno al San Mungo non si lasciava andare a uscite del genere. Sul lavoro era impeccabile, così come lo era stata la studentessa che per sette anni aveva frequentato Hogwarts.

Ma ora era a _casa_. Con Malferret.

E non meritava certo di essere trattato coi guanti.

Lo sguardo concentrato, tastò leggermente la stoffa bagnata. Lui non proferì parola.

Hermione allargò lo strappo nella camicia, osservando da vicino il taglio sul braccio, poco sotto la spalla.

Non era molto lungo – rifletté – e apparentemente nemmeno troppo profondo. Ma sapeva che non avrebbe cessato di sanguinare.

Richiamò a sé ago, filo e bende dalla borsa in camera sua, poi gettò un'occhiata al caos che regnava tutt'intorno.

"Hai del firewhiskey? O qualcos'altro di forte, mi serve per disinfettare la ferita"

Draco mosse un passo verso il piano da lavoro, appoggiandosi ad esso. Con la mano destra aprì un cassetto e ne estrasse una bottiglia.

Il tappo volò via, e il biondo trangugiò due lunghi sorsi, prima che la bottiglia gli venisse bruscamente strappata di mano.

"Avrai tempo per ubriacarti dopo. Puoi anche scolarti un'intera cantina, per quel che mi interessa. Ma non ora, questa mi serve"

L'attimo dopo, il liquido ambrato scorreva sulla pelle diafana del biondino, lavandola dal sangue e disinfettando la ferita.

Draco si irrigidì, ma dalle sue labbra non uscì nemmeno un soffio.

Bruciava. Dio, se bruciava.

Ma non era il whiskey.

Era lei. Il suo tocco leggero, il suo dannatissimo profumo.

Tutto in lei bruciava. Come le fiamme dell'inferno.

E gli avrebbero incenerito l'anima e il cuore, se non l'avessero già fatto tempo prima.

Quasi non sentì la punta dell'ago che si infilava sotto la pelle. Né la tensione dei lembi di carne che venivano riavvicinati. Avrebbe potuto davvero scolarsi l'intera e fornitissima cantina di casa Malfoy, e il risultato non sarebbe stato minimamente paragonabile.

Perché nulla può distrarre meglio dal dolore che il ricordo di una sofferenza più grande.

Hermione intanto lavorava sulla pelle del biondino con dita agili e sicure. Era rimasta per un attimo inebetita, dopo che il liquore aveva pulito il braccio di Draco. Perché lavato via il sangue, una vecchia cicatrice, quasi parallela al taglio fresco, era tornata a spiccare sotto la luce artificiale del laboratorio.

Una sottile linea bianca, quasi invisibile sulla pelle candida di lui.

Ma non per un occhio esperto e abituato come il suo.

Apparentemente, niente di più che una vecchia ferita. In realtà, la prova schiacciante che tutto quello che le avevano detto era vero. E che Draco Lucius Malfoy era effettivamente tornato nella sua vita, durante quei dodici mesi svaniti nel nulla.

Un autore riconoscerebbe un suo scritto ovunque, anche a distanza di anni. Anche se distorto da una grafia diversa o inserito in un contesto differente.

E per un medimago era più o meno la stessa cosa.

Quella cicatrice non era fresca, ma nemmeno così vecchia come si poteva pensare.

Aveva meno di un anno. E di questo Hermione – purtroppo – ne era più che certa.

Perché la mano che l'aveva cucita rendendola solo una pallida linea scarsamente visibile a occhio nudo, era stata la sua.

Punti piccoli, precisi. Nessun sbavatura. Un lavoro perfetto.

Suo.

E l'avrebbe riconosciuto tra mille.

Nuove domande affollarono la mente dell'ex-Grifondoro.

_Che gli era successo? _

_Era arrivato come paziente al San Mungo quando lei era di turno?_

_Oppure erano già sposati? Fidanzati?_

_Diavolo, erano già tornati a rivolgersi la parola o non si vedevano dai tempi della scuola?_

Il sangue, rosso e vivo, stava riprendendo a fuoriuscire dal taglio.

Hermione scosse la testa, conscia che quello non era il momento per farsi nuove paranoie.

Armata di ago e filo, prese a suturare la ferita. Lui non si mosse, ma lei poteva sentire i muscoli del braccio tendersi, sotto le sue dita.

Messo anche l'ultimo punto, si chinò a tagliare il filo con i denti.

Quegli stessi denti bianchi – ora perfetti – che lui aveva tanto preso in giro anni prima, affibbiandole il crudele soprannome di "Zannuta".

Nel fare questo, un lungo ricciolo castano scivolò inavvertitamente in avanti, sfiorando per un istante la guancia di Draco. Lei nemmeno se ne accorse, ma per lui fu troppo.

Dannatamente troppo.

Chiuse gli occhi, mentre lei si rialzava.

"Hai finito? Qui non c'è nessuno da impressionare" – soffiò acido.

"Non stavo cercando di impressionare proprio nessuno. Non ne ho bisogno, so quanto valgo." – berciò Hermione, la voce piena di sarcasmo – "Ho semplicemente fatto il mio lavoro"

"Nessuno te l'ha chiesto, mi pare"

"No, vero. Ma un medimago ha il dovere di prestare soccorso, indipendentemente da chi sia la persona in questione" – affermò, per fargli capire che non l'aveva fatto per un qualche misterioso riguardo nei suoi confronti. Posto che era probabilmente l'ultima cosa che lui avrebbe voluto.

"Strano" – fu l'inaspettato commento di Draco.

"Cosa?" – la domanda le sorse spontanea, ma il tono era volutamente neutro, distaccato.

"Che la pensi così"

"Perché?"

"Non direi che la cosa che ti riesce meglio sia curare le ferite, Mezzosangue"- frecciò gelido, trapassandola con un'occhiata tagliente.

"E quale sarebbe?" – sbottò spazientita.

"Infliggerle"

Lo sguardo smarrito di lei valeva più di mille parole.

Non aveva capito il significato di quello che le aveva appena detto, così come sembrava non aver colto l'amarezza con cui aveva pronunciato quell'ultima parola.

Era confusa.

Era quello che si meritava.

Una piccola, piccolissima parte di quello che si meritava. E che avrebbe avuto.

"Che intendi dire?"

La benda ancora nelle mani, lo guardava corrucciata.

Lei voleva sapere. A tutti i costi.

E mai le avrebbe dato quella soddisfazione. Era lui ad avere il coltello dalla parte del manico, ora.

Per questo rispose nell'unico modo che avrebbe reso quei dodici mesi d'oblio eterni.

Col silenzio.

Puro, semplice, agghiacciante silenzio.

Rimasero a fissarsi a lungo. Lei scrutava le iridi argentate di lui, come a volervi leggere ciò che le taceva a parole. Draco invece si compiaceva di riuscire a reggere il suo sguardo senza perdervisi dentro.

Aveva indubbiamente dei begl'occhi, la Mezzosangue. Luminosi e profondi.

Ma non lo abbagliavano. Non lo abbagliavano più.

Aveva imparato la lezione.

E aveva pagato. Tanto. Per essersi fidato di quelle iridi dorate.

Piene di promesse…e di falsità.

Il sospiro rassegnato di Hermione lo riportò al presente – "Solleva un poco il braccio" – una nota stanca nella voce, come se tutto a un tratto non vedesse l'ora di tornarsene a letto – "Devo bendartelo, o i punti si riapriranno"

Draco l'accontentò, non senza una smorfia sprezzante. Hermione applicò con cura la garza, poi, per impedire che la manica lacera e insanguinata sporcasse la fasciatura, decise di toglierla del tutto. Slacciò il polsino e finì di strappare il tessuto a livello della spalla, riuscendo così a sfilargliela.

Gli occhi si posarono un'ultima volta sul braccio di Draco.

E se non svenne per l'orrore fu tanto.

Il Marchio Nero.

Spiccava lucido, quasi minaccioso, su quella pelle diafana umida di sangue e whiskey.

Un gemito strozzato le salì alla gola, mentre osservava quel simbolo di morte con occhi sbarrati.

"Sorpresa, Mezzosangue?" – il tono ironico, un ghigno sulle labbra e una fredda risata.

Come ghiacciare il sangue nelle vene.

Hermione avrebbe dato chissà cosa per poter distogliere lo sguardo, per avere davanti agli occhi qualsiasi altra immagine, eccetto quella. Ma non ci riusciva. Restava lì, ferma, a fissare quel segno scuro che anni prima aveva imparato a disprezzare, a odiare.

"Sei un Mangiamorte" – Non era una domanda, né una richiesta di conferma. La verità era lì, tatuata sul braccio di lui. Innegabile.

Draco non rispose. Mosse appena il braccio incriminato, e lei fece istintivamente un passo indietro – "Paura?" – frecciò sarcastico – "Non morde, sai?"

Finalmente lei lo guardò dritto negli occhi. Uno sguardo carico di disprezzo, rabbia e forse anche di delusione – "No, fa di peggio" – sibilò tetra.

Lui rise, una risata secca, priva di divertimento. Chissà che faccia avrebbe fatto, se le avesse detto che fino a un mese prima l'aveva accarezzato e baciato proprio lì, sul Marchio che il Signore Oscuro gli aveva impresso a fuoco.

Indelebilmente.

Sicuramente avrebbe negato, dandogli del bugiardo. Sarebbe rabbrividita di disgusto al solo pensiero. Ma mai sarebbe stata più vicina alla verità.

Perché lui le ricordava, quelle labbra soffici e vellutate. Mentre scorrevano leggere sulla sua pelle, cancellando l'amarezza del passato. O così almeno aveva creduto.

Lo faceva quasi ridere il pensiero che alla fin fine, il Marchio era stato indubbiamente più sincero.

Una promessa nera, un futuro di morte. Un cielo eternamente rosso, macchiato di sangue.

Possibile che fosse arrivato a stimare di più Voldemort di sua moglie?

La vita non cessava mai di stupirlo.

Così era stato un anno prima, e così era anche adesso.

Ma ora era arrivato il suo turno, di stupire. A costo di fare un patto col diavolo.

L'avrebbe lasciata senza parole, eccome se l'avrebbe fatto. Ma non solo.

Senza parole, e senza risposte.

Solo confusione. E disprezzo e umiliazioni.

E qualsiasi altra cosa gli fosse passata per la testa. Non si sarebbe risparmiato.

Sollevò lo sguardo su di lei e vide che si stava guardando le mani. Piccole e perfette.

E sporche di sangue.

"Non rischi di infettarti, Mezzosangue. Quello è oro, oro rosso" – il tono altezzoso, lo stesso che aveva usato per anni rinfacciandole le sue origini.

"Non ce lo voglio il tuo sangue puro, addosso a me. Il sangue di un Mangiamorte" – fu l'acida risposta.

Draco ghignò, ignorando l'ultimo commento – "Hai detto bene. Puro." – gettò un'occhiata eloquente alla figura di lei prima di continuare – "Ed è l'unica cosa pura che vedo"

Verità. Nient'altro che la verità.

Lei era tutt'altro che pura. Sia nel corpo, che nell'anima.

Ma lui era responsabile solo di una delle due.

Prese la sigaretta che aveva appoggiato sul tavolo, ormai ridotta a un mozzicone. La fece evanescere e se ne accese un'altra.

Era stanco. Forse per tutte le ore passate a lavorare sugli antidoti o forse per via del sangue perso.

Si rese conto di non avere più voglia di giocare al gatto e al topo. Voleva restare solo.

Tanto avrebbe avuto il giorno dopo, per continuare la sua vendetta. E quello successivo. E quello dopo ancora.

Per sempre, se l'avesse voluto.

"Vattene" – ordinò secco, solo per il gusto di comandarla a bacchetta.

Scorse un lampo d'ira negli occhi di Hermione. Che si trovasse davanti a un Mangiamorte o meno, restava sempre una Grifondoro. Pateticamente fiera e irriducibilmente orgogliosa.

"Me ne vado" – affermò, senza abbassare lo sguardo – "Perché la tua sola presenza mi da il voltastomaco. Ma non accetterò mai ordini da te. Mai!" – E dopo avergli sputato in faccia queste parole si allontanò, lasciando che la porta sbattesse pesantemente alle sue spalle.

"Staremo a vedere" – ghignò il biondo, rimasto solo nel laboratorio.

Un Mangiamorte.

Malfoy era un Mangiamorte.

Ed era suo marito.

La cosa aveva semplicemente dell'assurdo.

Come era possibile che tutto ciò in cui aveva sempre creduto fosse stato stravolto in così poco tempo?

Era diventata medimaga, ma per un certo tempo era stata indecisa se seguire quella strada o intraprendere la carriera di Auror. Le sarebbe piaciuto, lavorare a fianco a Ron e Harry.

Un Auror mancato che aveva sposato un seguace del Signore Oscuro.

Che dire, un'ottima barzelletta.

Si rigirò per l'ennesima volta nel letto. Le mani infilate sotto il cuscino, anziché appoggiate alla guancia, come era solita fare.

Le aveva lavate più e più volte, ma sentiva ancora addosso il sangue caldo di lui.

Anche chiudendo gli occhi, le sembrava di rivederle.

Mani rosse, macchiate di sangue.

E lui, del sangue di chi si era macchiato? Quali vittime avevano tinto di scarlatto le sue nobili dita?

Auror? Donne?

Bambini?

Un nodo alla gola le impedì quasi di respirare, a quel pensiero. S'impose di rilassarsi, dirottando la mente su altre immagini. Ricordi, i suoi preziosi ricordi.

Lei, Ron ed Harry. E i meravigliosi anni che avevano trascorso insieme, ad Hogwarts.

Aveva così tanta voglia di rivederli…

La cruda realtà della recente scoperta la colpì come uno schiaffo. Ron ed Harry erano Auror, e lei aveva sposato un Mangiamorte.

Come stavano le cose tra loro?

Ma soprattutto…c'era ancora un "loro"?

Quella era una cosa sulla quale aveva sempre creduto di non poter avere il minimo dubbio.

Si sa, ognuno ha le sue piccole certezze, nella vita.

Per Hermione Granger, era l'amicizia che la legava ai due ragazzi.

Ma ora non c'era più nulla di certo, di sicuro. Nemmeno quello.

Odiavano Malfoy?

Quasi sicuramente. L'avevano odiato per anni. E a maggior ragione ora che era diventato un Mangiamorte.

Ma era un'altra, la domanda che più la spaventava. Che quasi non riusciva a formulare nemmeno nella sua mente. Figurarsi ad alta voce…

Odiavano anche lei?

Un brivido le corse lungo la schiena al solo pensiero.

Avrebbe consegnato Malferret con le sue stesse mani, se solo glielo avessero chiesto. Possibile che invece avesse davvero preferito _lui_ ai suoi amici, ai suoi sogni, a tutto ciò in cui aveva sempre creduto?

Il silenzio della sua stanza si ruppe nel rumore di passi che si avvicinavano, lenti e costanti. La sua inconfondibile camminata regale, elegante ma decisa. Una porta che veniva aperta e subito dopo richiusa. Altri passi, stavolta più attutiti, nella camera di fronte alla sua. La stanza di Malfoy?

Probabile.

Probabilissimo.

Ma non aveva alcuna voglia di andare a controllare. Ne aveva abbastanza, per quella sera.

Di lui, di quella nuova e sconcertante realtà.

Di tutto.

Voleva solo dormire. Dormire e dimenticare.

Si, dimenticare.

Se non poteva ricordare il passato, tanto valeva scordare anche il presente.

Gli occhi chiusi, si sforzò di non pensare a niente. Voleva che Morfeo l'accogliesse così, tra le sue braccia. Il buio vuoto e inconsistente, attorno a lei.

Draco Malfoy non si levò nemmeno le scarpe, prima di lasciarsi cadere sul letto. Quello che restava della sua camicia era ammucchiato sul prezioso tappeto persiano, a un passo dal comodino.

Se fosse stato più lucido, più presente, avrebbe colto quel lieve odore che aleggiava sempre in quella camera. Tipico delle stanze inutilizzate da tempo. Da anni, forse.

Ma non ci badò.

Era un altro, l'odore che avrebbe voluto scacciare. E non sentire mai più.

L'odore di lei. Il profumo della sua pelle.

Un'essenza che stordiva la mente, che irretiva i sensi.

Sul cuscino, sulle coperte. Nell'aria.

Dappertutto.

Una fragranza quasi intossicante, che non lasciava scampo.

Perché infondo lei era proprio questo. Intossicante.

Come un veleno.

Ti entrava nel sangue e diventava la tua condanna. Per sempre.

Un'illusione.

Maledettamente credibile, maledettamente perfetta.

Tanto che ti sentivi quasi fortunato, ad averla.

A poterle donare il tuo cuore, il tuo tempo, il tuo amore.

La tua vita.

C'era da ridere. C'era da ridere davvero.

Ma lui non aveva riso affatto, un mese prima.

Quando di colpo aveva capito tutto.

E si era sentito tradito, solo, umiliato.

Svuotato.

La rabbia lo pervase, e in uno scatto d'ira lanciò il cuscino contro la parete.

Rabbia pura, incontenibile.

Per averla voluta lì, per non averla voluta altrove.

Fissò con occhi cupi il guanciale a terra, quasi deluso che non fosse qualcosa di più prezioso, di più pesante.

Per poter sentire il rumore di un oggetto che andava in frantumi. Quello stesso suono che era riecheggiato nelle sue orecchie, tempo prima. Quando lei lo aveva lasciato.

Si rigirò teso, tra le lenzuola di seta e inavvertitamente sfiorò il braccio bendato.

Una punta di dolore, poco più che un fastidio.

E lei. Di nuovo lei.

Dio, gli sembrava di impazzire!

Quella storia non era finita. Non era finita per niente.

Si era sforzato di credere il contrario, ma era inutile mentire ancora.

D'accordo, non era finita.

Ma lo sarebbe stata presto.

Avrebbe messo la parola "fine" a tutto quanto. E avrebbe pareggiato i conti.

A costo di uscirne ancora più stravolto, ancora più annientato.

Perché, stavolta, non sarebbe stato il solo.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITOLO 6 – PORTE E SEGRETI**

Qualcuno una volta le aveva detto che il buongiorno si vedeva dal mattino.

Tutte balle.

Hermione aveva dormito profondamente quella notte, e si era risvegliata sorprendentemente rilassata. Contro ogni sua aspettativa.

Fuori dalla finestra il sole splendeva in un cielo limpido, di quelli che le piacevano tanto.

Niente nubi, né ombre.

Solo l'azzurro. Il suo colore preferito.

E il cielo di quella mattina gli ricordava incredibilmente gli occhi di Ron Weasley. Rilassante e sereno, proprio come le iridi del suo migliore amico.

Un bell'inizio di giornata, insomma.

E allora perché tutto il suo buonumore era svanito non appena aveva varcato la soglia della sua stanza?

Forse perché la consapevolezza di trovarsi a Malfoy Manor non poteva che farle quell'effetto.

La porta sulla parete di fronte era leggermente socchiusa. Dall'interno, nessun rumore.

Si avvicinò cauta, sbirciando velocemente attraverso la fessura. Registrò il letto sfatto, le tende scostate e la camicia macchiata di sangue ormai secco sul pavimento.

La camera da letto di Malfoy, come aveva immaginato.

Si stupì di pensare per la prima volta che, se effettivamente erano sposati, sarebbe stato logico aspettarsi che condividessero una camera matrimoniale. Non che avere una camera tutta per sé le dispiacesse, al contrario! Rabbrividiva al solo pensiero di dover dividere il letto con il biondino.

E preferì non indugiare su tutto ciò che comportava il pensiero di un letto.

Pose fine a quella sua prima, deprimente paranoia mattutina dicendosi che probabilmente nell'alta società usava così. Dormire in camere separate. Piuttosto freddo, a dire il vero…ma non stava forse parlando dell'algida e altezzosa famiglia Malfoy?

Il suo sguardo dorato si soffermò sulla porta in fondo al corridoio. Quella a doppio battente.

Si avvicinò, curiosa. Girò piano la maniglia e si sorprese nel constatare che era chiusa a chiave.

Cosa c'era là dentro?

Hermione Granger era fermamente convinta che si dovesse fare sempre la cosa giusta. In ogni situazione. Questo, il suo credo.

Ma la curiosità spiccava tra i suoi difetti, e come una piccola serpe tentatrice si insinuò nella sua mente, rendendola restia a voltare le spalle a quella stanza misteriosa.

Mise mano alla bacchetta, pronta a mormorare l'incantesimo per il quale nessuna serratura aveva segreti.

"Fossi in te, non lo farei"

Secco e conciso, Draco Malfoy era appoggiato alla colonnina terminale dell'ampia scalinata, all'altra estremità del corridoio.

"Mi stavo solo guardando un po' intorno" – fu tutto quello che riuscì a dire in sua difesa Hermione, colta con le mani nel sacco.

"E da quando una porta chiusa a chiave rappresenta un invito ad entrare?" – ribatté acido Draco.

"Questa ora è anche casa mia, no? O devo considerarmi alla stregua di una prigioniera?" – saltò su la giovane donna, sentendosi tutto a un tratto come un animale in gabbia.

"Per me, puoi andare dove ti pare. Non me ne frega un cazzo di come passi le giornate" – lo sguardo di lui si assottigliò minacciosamente – "Ma sta' alla larga da quella porta. E dal mio laboratorio. Non ti ci voglio, lì"

Lo sguardo dorato dell' ex-Grifondoro tornò al pesante uscio di legno tirato a lucido. Le parole del biondino l'avevano, se possibile, incuriosita ancora di più.

"Cosa c'è là dentro?" – insistette, senza voltarsi a guardarlo.

Malfoy puntò le sue iridi chiare sulla porta in questione, quasi volesse trapassarla. Rimase a fissarla per un minuto, forse un minuto e mezzo. Ad Hermione sembrava quasi che lui riuscisse a vedere al di là dello spesso legno.

"Non c'è nulla" – lo sguardo duro e la voce pericolosamente bassa, amara – "Solo uno sbaglio"

Quando si girò verso di lui, se n'era già andato.

"Allora, Dra…" – attaccò Ian, lanciando a Blaise un'occhiata d'intesa – "Non ci racconti niente?"

Malfoy, di spalle ai suoi amici, alzò gli occhi al cielo.

"Già" – rincarò il moro dagli occhi blu – "Come stai?"

"Starei meglio se voi due coglioni vi levaste di torno e mi lasciaste lavorare in pace!" – sbottò Draco, seccato.

I due ghignarono divertiti – "Passata bene la notte?" – chiesero in coro.

Un dito medio, stretto e longilineo fu tutto quello che ebbero in risposta.

Ian lanciò un'occhiata al braccio sinistro del biondino, dove al di sotto della camicia chiara si poteva intravedere una spessa fasciatura – "E' stata Herm?" – indagò, conoscendo il carattere per nulla remissivo della bruna – "Che le hai fatto?"

L'ex Principe di Serpeverde si voltò incavolato verso di loro, due provette il cui contenuto minacciava di traboccare, nella mano destra – "Non le ho fatto proprio un cazzo! Ho lavorato a questi stramaledetti antidoti fino a notte fonda e una dannatissima _Lacertilia spinosa_ ha fatto il resto. Contenti?"

"Siamo nervosetti, eh?" – asserì Zabini, notando come l'espressione del biondino fosse subito tornata ad essere distacca e indifferente, dopo quella sua insinuazione. Conosceva Draco da una vita, e sapeva quanto detestava perdere il controllo. Nessun Malfoy poteva permettersi di essere nervoso.

La risposta tagliente del padrone di casa fu però sovrastata dal rumore di passi concitati al piano superiore.

"E' quello che penso?" – indagò il biondino, inarcando un sopracciglio.

Blaise annuì, pregando tra sé e sé che il cugino non combinasse qualcuno dei suoi famosi disastri, visto l'umore del giovane mago che gli stava di fronte.

"Ma quando torna a scuola quella peste?" – sbottò seccato.

"Tra un paio di giorni"

"Hn" – soffiò Draco – "Giusto il tempo per demolirmi casa"

"Cosa dovrei fare, scusa? Metterlo all'asta?" – sbottò Blaise con pesante sarcasmo.

"Beh, con tutti i soldi che ha qualcuno lo prenderebbe di sicuro" – considerò Ian divertito.

"Io metterei volentieri all'asta voi due, invece!" – frecciò Malfoy – "Ma temo che nessuno ci terrebbe ad accollarsi due rompicoglioni"

I due diretti interessati sbuffarono, mentre l'ennesima corsa risuonava al piano superiore – "Comunque non ti devi preoccupare. C'è Herm con lui. Lo terrà d'occhio lei" – aggiunse Zabini, cercando di apparire più sicuro di quanto in realtà non fosse.

Lo sguardo scettico di Draco valeva più di mille parole.

L'attimo dopo, il tipico rumore del vetro che andava in mille pezzi fece assottigliare gli occhi del padrone di casa.

"Dicevi?"

"Oh, beh…magari ad Herm è caduto un bicchiere" – ipotizzò Blaise, cominciando a sudare freddo.

"Già. Oppure è stato un elfo un po' sbadato" – venne prontamente in suo soccorso Ian.

"No, ve lo dico io cos'è stato" – sibilò il biondo fulminandoli con lo sguardo – "_Quello,_ era il mio vaso in puro vetro di Murano in caduta libera verso il pavimento. Un pezzo unico, stimato oltre milleduecento galeoni! Per non parlare poi del suo valore artistico!" – attaccò a sbraitare.

Blaise Zabini si lasciò ricadere sulla poltrona, apparentemente colto da una improvvisa e tremenda emicrania, mentre l'ex Principe di Serpeverde continuava la sua scenata tragica, come se gli avessero fatto saltare in aria l'intero maniero.

Ian guardava l'amico con fare comprensivo, come a dirgli "_non vorrei essere al tuo posto_". Glielo si poteva leggere chiaramente negli occhi castani. Sulla faccia di Malfoy, invece, aleggiava un ghigno che non prometteva niente di buono – "Paghi in contanti o te lo segno sul conto, Zab?"

"Ops"

Solo tre lettere.

Una sillaba.

E un volto sul quale spiccava un'espressione corrucciata.

Lancelot Rudiger Deveraux era alquanto preoccupato. E sapeva di avere motivo di esserlo.

In piedi di fianco a un tavolino in stile Luigi Filippo, osservava la miriade di schegge di vetro sparse sul marmo bianco.

Rimase per un attimo affascinato dal modo in cui la luce vibrava riflessa in quei frammenti color diamante. Poi si riscosse, voltandosi verso un' Hermione che, seduta a pochi metri da lui sul divano, aveva osservato perplessa l'intera scena.

Vedendo che la giovane donna non proferiva parola, gli occhi d'ametista di Lance tornarono sui resti dell'antico vaso.

Storse la bocca in una smorfia pensosa – "Beh, a dire il vero non è che fosse poi così bello" – fu la sorprendente considerazione – "Tu che dici zia Herm? Non era un po' troppo "_da vecchi_"?"

Per tutta risposta Hermione scoppiò in una risata cristallina.

Lo spirito vivace e la spontaneità di quel ragazzino erano come una ventata d'aria fresca dopo una lunga reclusione.

"Si, credo che tu abbia ragione Lance. Era proprio orrendo" – concordò divertita, cercando di placare l'ilarità. Il sorriso che il giovane Deveraux le regalò a quelle parole finì dritto in cima alla lista delle cose più dolci che avesse mai visto in vita sua.

Era adorabile. Semplicemente adorabile.

Lo conosceva – per quanto poteva ricordare – solo da un paio di giorni ma aveva già intuito che le sarebbe stato impossibile arrabbiarsi con quella piccola peste.

E a dire il vero non poteva importarle di meno del preziosissimo vaso di Malferret.

Un'ombra attraversò improvvisamente gli occhi viola del ragazzino.

"Qualcosa non va? Ti sei tagliato?" – domandò Hermione, preoccupata.

Lance scosse la testa, accigliato – "No. Ma temo di essermi appena giocato la nuova divisa da Quidditch" – sbuffò.

La riccia sorrise - "Sono sicura che a Blaise sarà passata, quando arriverà il momento. Dopotutto sei solo al primo anno. C'è ancora tempo…"

Il piccolo la guardò stranito. Poi parve ricordare la sua amnesia e l'espressione sul suo volto si tramutò in uno sguardo divertito – "Ma io gioco _già_ a Quidditch" – rivelò orgoglioso – "Sono il cercatore della squadra Serpeverde!"

Hermione lo fissò allibita. Da che ricordava, un solo studente era diventato cercatore fin dal primo anno.

Harry James Potter.

"Allora devi essere davvero bravo" – affermò, una volta ripresasi dalla sorpresa.

Lui annuì, compiaciuto – "Ho unito le strategie di Draco a quelle di Harry" – spiegò tranquillamente – "E' la terza partita di seguito che vinciamo!"

Il sorriso svanì dalle labbra dell'ex Grifondoro – "Harry?" –sussurrò tremante.

Lance le rivolse un'occhiata strana, scrutandola a lungo – "Harry Potter. Almeno di lui dovresti ricordarti" – considerò serio.

"Tu conosci Harry?" – Hermione era decisamente sconvolta.

Il ragazzino annuì con fare ovvio – "Certo che lo conosco! Lui e Ron mi devono ancora la maglietta con l'autografo del cercatore dei Chudley Cannons che avevamo scommesso!" – continuò, ignaro dello stupore che stava allargando a dismisura gli occhi dorati di lei – "Ora sono in missione, altrimenti sarebbero li avresti trovati qui"

"Qui?" – ripeté Hermione, confusa.

"A Malfoy Manor" – spiegò pazientemente – "La sede segreta della nuova squadra di Auror"

"H-hai d-detto A-auror?" – balbettò la giovane donna. Ormai non ci capiva più niente.

"Si, Auror. Perché?"

"M-ma…e Malfoy? Perché non l'hanno rinchiuso ad Azkaban?"

Quello era il quartier generale degli Auror. E ci viveva un Mangiamorte che andava e veniva a piede libero. Non aveva senso. Non aveva maledettamente senso!

"Va bene che spesso è insopportabile, ma addirittura spedirlo ad Azkaban!" – Lance scoppiò a ridere di gusto – "E poi rimarremmo con un Auror in meno!" – aggiunse allegro, dandole senza saperlo il colpo di grazia.

La vista di Hermione si appannò improvvisamente.

Malfoy. Auror.

Due realtà nettamente in contrasto. Un po' come il buio e la luce, il giorno e la notte.

Il bene e il male…

Malfoy un Auror? Si, certo…quando il mondo si fosse capovolto, magari!

"Tutto bene, zia Herm?" – Il piccolo Deveraux guardava preoccupato le dita di lei, strette convulsamente attorno al bracciolo del divano.

Hermione chiuse un attimo gli occhi e trasse un profondo respiro.

"Si" – affermò, tornando a posare le iridi d'oro su di lui e tentando di abbozzare un sorriso – "Hai detto che Malfoy è un Auror?"

Lance parve stupito da quella domanda. La sua _zia_ preferita era così diversa da come se la ricordava. Va bene non ricordare le cose, ma quelle reazioni scioccate gli sembravano un tantino eccessive.

"Ovvio che lo è. Cosa credevi che fosse, un Mangiamorte?" – buttò lì, cercando di sdrammatizzare la tensione che percepiva in lei con una battuta.

Se possibile, lo sguardo di Hermione si fece ancora più allibito.

Si, era esattamente quello che aveva creduto.

E a dirla tutta, continuava a risultarle più credibile della verità appena appresa.

Le tornò alla mente che il giorno prima Ian si era presentato come "collega" di Malfoy.

Allora era un Auror anche lui? E Zabini?

C'era un solo modo per scoprirlo.

"No, certo che no" – si costrinse a rispondere – "Ma rinfrescami un attimo la memoria, Lance. Da chi è composta esattamente la squadra? Sai, non vorrei trovarmi davanti nuovi membri e fare la stessa figura che ho fatto ieri con Ian" – affermò, tentando di apparire il più possibile tranquilla.

Lance parve sollevato nel vedere le labbra di lei piegarsi in un sorriso e prese a snocciolare i nomi senza farsi pregare – "Ron ed Harry, Draco, Blaise e Ian. Come vedi li conosci già tutti!" – rispose, prima di mordersi la lingua – "Ah no, dimenticavo. C'è anche quel fotografo da strapazzo. Si è unito solo di recente al resto del gruppo"

"Chi?" – domandò la padrona di casa, perplessa.

"Colin Canon" – spiegò Lance – "Draco lo chiama così"

Hermione non ne dubitava affatto. Affibbiare epiteti offensivi agli altri era stato il passatempo preferito di Malfoy ad Hogwarts.

La mente tornò alla notte precedente. Il Marchi Nero, la paura, l'incredulità.

E per tutto il tempo, Malfoy non aveva fatto altro che prendersi gioco di lei.

Una rabbia incontrollabile le infiammò il sangue nelle vene. Stronzo!

Lo odiava, Dio come lo odiava!

Si alzò di scatto dal divano, un pericoloso prurito alle mani. Non aveva mai scagliato un Cruciatus in vita sua, ma in quel momento la tentazione era davvero forte.

"Aspettami qui, Lance. Torno subito"

Il bambino dovette percepire qualcosa nel tono duro di lei perché la guardò confuso – "E' successo qualcosa, zia Herm? Ho detto qualcosa di male?"

Hermione gli scompigliò affettuosamente i capelli – "No, tranquillo" – cercò di rassicurarlo – "Mi sono solo ricordata che dovevo fare una cosa"

E detto questo, si allontanò a passi decisi.

"Malfoy!"

Hermione spalancò la pesante porta del laboratorio entrando a passo di marcia.

I tre uomini la fissarono sorpresi. Il primo a riaversi fu ovviamente Draco, che tornò ad occuparsi del suo calderone come se niente fosse.

"Ho bisogno di parlarti" – attaccò inviperita.

"Non adesso. Ho da fare."

Freddo, disinteressato, scostante. Come sempre.

"Ho bisogno di parlarti. Adesso." – ripeté lei, fulminando la schiena del biondino con uno sguardo truce – "Se volete scusarci…" – aggiunse, lanciando un'occhiata carica di sottintesi agli altri due.

Vedendo l'appena ritrovata Signora Malfoy con un diavolo per capello, Ian e Blaise ritennero saggio darsela a gambe.

"Noi andiamo a controllare che Lance non combini altri casini" – affermò Zabini, mentre Rochester annuiva convinto. Sfilarono divertiti accanto a Malfoy, che non sembrava per nulla preoccupato dall'evidente malumore della moglie. Blaise in particolare gli scoccò un ghigno compiaciuto, prima di richiudersi la porta alle spalle. Aveva passato l'ultima mezz'ora a sorbirsi una bella lavata di capo.

Una sfuriata di Hermione gli sembrava la giusta punizione per la sua ormai stratosferica emicrania.

Le mani sui fianchi, la testa alta e gli occhi dorati che sembravano sprizzare scintille. Così Hermione affrontò l'essere che da ormai due giorni le stava complicando la vita oltre ogni dire.

"A che gioco stai giocando, Malferret?"

Lui non rispose, svitando il tappo di una fiala e facendo cadere tre gocce verde brillante all'interno del calderone . Come se non l'avesse sentita.

Stufa di quell'atteggiamento, Hermione fece un paio di passi in avanti e con un brusco movimento del braccio colpì di proposito la boccetta che lui teneva in mano. Solo grazie ai suoi riflessi pronti Draco riuscì ad evitare che questa gli cadesse per terra. Purtroppo però, parte del contenuto era comunque fuoriuscito, andando a finire dritto dritto nella pozione che stava preparando.

Imprecando a denti stretti appoggiò la fiala ormai quasi vuota sul tavolo.

Due occhi argentei si posarono minacciosi sulla giovane donna in piedi accanto a lui – "Che cazzo credevi di fare?"

"Ottenere la tua attenzione" – rispose risoluta Hermione – "E a quanto pare ci sono riuscita"

"Mi pareva di essere stato chiaro, stamattina" – la freddò lui, impassibile – "Non ti ci voglio qui"

L'ex Grifondoro ignorò la pericolosa nota d'avvertimento presente in quelle parole.

"Perché diavolo mi non mi hai detto che sei un Auror?"

Un lampo di sorpresa balenò nelle iridi chiare di lui. Fu solo un attimo, tanto che Hermione si domandò se per caso non se lo fosse immaginato.

La squadrò dall'alto al basso per un lungo momento, poi le sue labbra si piegarono in un ghigno sarcastico

"Non è una novità"

"Beh, per me si" – saltò su Hermione, seccata da quella stupida risposta.

"Adesso non più"

Lo odiava.

Dal profondo del cuore.

Lo odiava come non aveva mai odiato nessuno in vita sua.

Voleva la guerra? La voleva?

Bene, l'avrebbe accontentato.

Una sfida a chi avrebbe avuto l'ultima parola?

Benissimo. Lei era pronta.

"Potevi dirmelo, stanotte, invece di raccontarmi un mucchio di balle" – tornò alla carica, indispettita.

La reazione del biondino la sorprese non poco. Il ghigno sarcastico svanì all'istante da quel volto algido e perfetto, rimpiazzato da un'espressione dura, carica di astio e amarezza.

"Tra i due non sono io, l'esperto a mentire" – la freddò, gli occhi tempestosi come il mare d'inverno - "E in ogni caso, non ho mai detto di essere un Mangiamorte."

Troppo arrabbiata per analizzare a fondo l'inaspettata accusa, Hermione ribatté – "Ma me lo hai lasciato credere!"

"Hai fatto tutto da sola, Mezzosangue" – sentenziò acido, scostando infastidito una ciocca di capelli dalla fronte.

"Esatto! Da sola!" – sibilò la riccia – "Perché da te non ho avuto un bel niente! Né comprensione, né un aiuto, né tanto meno delle risposte. Niente!"

Era adirata. Era fuori di sé. Perché Hermione Jane Granger non avrebbe mai ammesso – nemmeno sotto tortura – di aspettarsi alcun aiuto da lui, un Malfoy.

"E chi ti dice che io ti debba qualcosa?" – La voce pericolosamente melliflua, e anche un poco divertita. Draco Malfoy era un osso duro, e ci voleva ben altro che una scenata dettata da una crisi isterica per farlo capitolare.

Hermione sollevò la mano sinistra, piazzandogli la fede a un palmo dal naso – "Questa!"- sbottò incavolata – "Anche se ancora non riesco a capacitarmi di come io abbia potuto acconsentire a questo matrimonio" – concluse sprezzante.

Gli occhi di Draco si assottigliarono a due fessure – "Posso assicurarti che diventare la Signora Malfoy era diventato il tuo primo ed unico pensiero."- sibilò velenoso.

Era vero, anche se lei poteva spergiurare il contrario. Lui _sapeva_ che era così. Lo aveva sposato solo per incastralo.

Era stato il suo unico obiettivo, fin da quando si erano rivisti.

La pungente risposta di Hermione fu sovrastata dal rumore dell'uscio che veniva sbattuto violentemente. L'attimo seguente un affannato Lance si fiondava nel laboratorio.

"Lance!" – tuonò Draco – "Fuori di qui, subito!"

Il ragazzino, che si era piegato leggermente in avanti, le mani appoggiate sulle ginocchia, come a riprendere fiato, alzò la testa verso i due adulti. Aveva il fiato corto, le guance rosse per la corsa e il cuore che martellava come un tamburo.

Gli occhi d'ametista, carichi di ansia e preoccupazione si posarono sul biondino che lo stava fissando con sguardo truce – "Venite… presto!" – esclamò agitato, il respiro spezzato che gli impediva quasi di parlare – "Harry… è ferito…di sopra…" – fu tutto quello che riuscì a dire.

Hermione guardò sconvolta il ragazzino. Ancora sottosopra per la lite con Malfoy aveva ascoltato appena il giovane Deveraux. Non aveva afferrato bene quello che aveva detto.

Solo una parola.

Harry.

Non fece in tempo a chiedere spiegazioni. Malfoy si era messo a correre su per le scale, seguito a ruota da Lance. Col cuore in gola al pensiero di quello che poteva essere successo al suo migliore amico, Hermione si affrettò a seguirli.

Nel laboratorio, ormai vuoto e silenzioso, un odore dolciastro e nauseante si diffondeva nell'aria, mentre una pozione dal colore sospetto e dall'utilità ormai pressoché nulla, sobbolliva lentamente.


End file.
